My adult life is fucked up as always
by Wheatscuits
Summary: "They say you do not grow up to who you want to be, but who you need to be". A fan rendition of Oregairu where the main cast are now adults. Warning: contains OCs and will dynamically revolve around them and the original cast. A reflection on how people live there lives, and how Hikigaya Hachiman will cope with his fucked up adult life. PS: I'm on pseudo-hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**A FEW DISCLAIMERS.**

- I do not own oregairu(or it's long name that I don't want to write)

-Nor the various reference to pop culture throughout the story

-IT'S NOT 100% HIKIGAYA. I made a story that dynamically revolves around ALL the main characters. I believe that the whole point of oregairu is not simply the characters, but the stories they tell the values they share.

-In case of mistakes(plotholes, grammar, spelling, etc), please forgive me. I am an amateur and I wrote this story on my own understanding of oregairu's characters.

-Reviews and comments are welcome. Flames, while I'll permit them, only show that you expect too much from small, fan made stories. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN I DON'T CARE. It's my fucking story and I'll write it as I see fit.

-Hopefully you'll enjoy my rendition of Oregairu's sequel.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>_ The dead fish eyes teacher._

'Hey look, it's him'

'That guy? You mean that weird-ass one that harassed the prez during our cultural festival?,

'Yeah, he's even got the dead fish eyes like they say,'

Hikigaya Hachiman scoffed. In fact he did so audibly the girls stopped gossiping and hurriedly left. It had been like this way for over two months now. Ever since cultural festival incident, he went from the zero most known person in school to the most famous. But it wasn't the popularity that people normally wanted.

"Mutual Enemy" he remembered Yukino said. Yup, that was what he was, a mutual enemy of society. Then again, he always had been. Only that nobody realized it until now. But that didn't matter, because he was always alone.

Always.

As he entered class for homeroom he could feel the malicious stares from more than a dozen eyes on him. He looked round the class, only to catch the evil glares of of his classmates. His eyes fell on Yui Yuigahama, who quickly looked away. Hayama Hayato gave him a weak smile and Totsuka Saika waved at him from his table. Hikigaya's eyes lit up for a moment before going back to "dead fish" mode.

He couldn't care less about society. They were only dogs in a pack, desperately trying to prove themselves better than one another. Desperately barking and giving puppy dog eyes for attention, but useless overall. He sniggled at his ingenious observation as he sat down on his chair. Plugging in his iPod, he knew the best way to get through this crap is to be ignored. Better alone than hated.

Then again, _he was both._

The bell rang and Hikigaya Hachiman walked out of class to head to the Service Club's clubroom. Of course, the only members were him, Yui and none other than Ice Queen Yukino Yukinoshita, the cutest, smartest, haughtiest and bitchiest girl in the world. But he had grown affectionate of her since they first met. Sure, there public acceptance was like heaven and earth, but in the end they had more in common than the whole school combined. Brushing the thought aside and allowing a small smile to decorate his face, he turned a corner, and;

Splash!

Hikigaya was dunked with a bucketful of water. Amidst the laughter of god knows how many delinquents, they pushed and shoved him as they ran away, leaving him stunned, soaked, and spiteful. His clothes were soaked and so was his bag(including his books, no doubt). At least it was clean pipe water. It could have been sewage, or worse. He shivered as he got up. Might as well head to the clubroom, he thought, as it was nearby. Better than getting hypothermia on the way back home.

His footsteps squelched in their soggy shoes as he entered the clubroom. To his surprise(and relief), it was oddly empty. The figure of Yukino Yukinoshita would usually be seated near the window, often with a book in her hands. But Hikigaya didn't complain. It was better if Yukino did not see him this way, dripping wet and cranky.

Luckily it was summer and the heat would help in drying him up. He took off his shoes and socks, dragged a chair and sat in the direct sunlight. Shielding his eyes with one arm, he sighed and was about to doze off when a towel was thrown on him. He was so surprised that he actually fell backwards off his chair.

'Go dry yourself up, you worthless idiot," said the soft voice of Yukino Yukinoshita. Hikigaya pulled himself free and looked at her with an annoyed look. He was about to speak when he was cut off by her.

'I got to know of the incident from Yuigahama-san. I thought I might as well get you a towel since I knew you were coming here. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't worried about you. I just didn't want to get the clubroom floor wet, which unfortunately, you already have' she sighed. Once again, she gave that stern look of hers that Hikigaya had grown accustomed to.

He just smiled and wiped himself dry.

He wiped his face and hair from the wetness and as he looked up, he was face to face with Yukino. She had an extremely worriedly look on her, which was out of place, like finding a polar bear swimming in a desert oasis out of place. What was even more out of place was about to come next.

Yukino hugged Hikigaya tightly.

Hikigaya awoke abruptly while crying out. He calmed his beating heart and heavy breathing. It was ages since he had a dream like that, much less one so vivid.

The water dunking incident did happen, but not all the weird Yukino worrying and hug thing. Hell, Yukino actually scoffed at him and made snide remarks that only hurt him. Only Yui fretted and worriedly overtly over him. But that was all in the past.

He's all grown up now. Maybe.

Hikigaya had failed his ambition to become a full time house-husband. He didn't even get married. Then again, who would marry him? He knew his dream was futile and now that his worthlessness was realized, he had to find another alternative.

He was still lazy and regarded society as a group of idiots holding the power of numbers. Therefore, even with a degree from an established university, he opted to become a teacher. To him, it was the most physically and economically efficient job, along with the fact he got holidays during school holidays. It was the job for him, in his opinion.

Deciding that he wasted enough time in bed, he got up, got dressed for work and walked out of the room to get breakfast when his sister popped up in front of him from the kitchen doorway.

'Yahallo!' she greeted. It was a stupid mix of "Yo!" and "Hello!" combined with a terrible English accent. Trends, he sighed.

'Onii-chan, going to work? Why don't you drive me to college?' she cheerfully asked.

'You know that I don't drive and that your college is halfway across town,' he remarked sarcastically.

'Whoops, I forgot, Tee-hee,' she cutely remembered. How can one be so cute yet airheaded at the same time, he wondered. Little sisters.

Indeed, his little sister had grown up and was now attending college. Still the bubbly, cute, annoying little sister as ever, it was as if nothing had ever changed.

_But everything had changed._

Hayama Hayato was quickly becoming an important figure in the business sector. Can't blame him for his perfect everything. Yui was currently working as a kindergarten teacher. Luckily, her dream to become a cook had failed. Totsuka Saika had started his professional career as a tennis coach. Sometimes he would invite Hikigaya for a few rounds of tennis. He was still the cute, short, shorts wearing boy he always was. As for Yukino she had gone to study at a university overseas and they never heard a word from her anymore. She didn't even say goodbye.

But the past did not matter.

He had learnt that the hard way.

Finishing his breakfast, he walked to school. Of course, no one noticed nor greeted him, eventhough he passed through a throng of students. He was teaching at the same highschool he attended. No reason to go so far off.

'Morning Sensei,' a somewhat foreign voice greeted him. It was Yamato Yagami, the student who had recently been transferred to his class, as he was "too much of a delinquent and a threat to the social harmony of the class", or so his report read. To Hikigaya, Yamato looked like an average highschool student. Somewhat handsome, styled black hair(though it was short) and classically lazy. The few things that made him different from normal was the way he wore his attire( dapper, buttoned and somehow fashionable), a piercing stare overflowing with overconfidence in his eyes and a smile that was more of a smirk than anything else. Hikigaya didn't know why this boy greeted him, and he didn't care but he replied to his greeting anyway.

'Morning, Yamato' he bade. 'you should be heading to class, homeroom's going to start soon'. Yamato nodded and Hikigaya headed to the staff room to prepare for class as well.

He sat at his place and perused through the various files, documents and paperwork that littered his table. The more senior teachers had "conveniently" left the said paperwork to him as he was more junior. Sighing, he knew he'd better get started. His class wasn't going to start until after lunch, so he might as well finish whatever work he could.

So much for being a lazy, physically "efficient" job.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: _That cocky kid_

'And that concludes today's class,' said Hikigaya Hachiman. No one finished their homework. Most of them slept in class. Some were courageous enough to play their phones in class. He had no authority as a teacher over his students as he would like. Fortunately they had some extent of respect for his position.

Just as he was about to leave the class there was the sound of the crashing of chairs and tables. He turned and saw Yamato being held up against the wall by his collar. Yamato had a cool, murderous look in his eyes, tainted with a dash of fear.

'You think you're so good?'said the student that was holding up Yamato.

'Is it my fault that you're not up to par? Why are you so angry at me sleeping in class? I see others doing the same, even worse. So why me, specifically? Or is it because I can still score in exams and you guys can't?' Yamato replied with sarcasm.

The other guy tightened his grip and Hikigaya could see that things were about to get out of hand.

'Oi! Stop it there!' he cried out. Both students broke off immediately.

'Sorry, Sensei,' the other guy said. Yamato crossed his arms and clicked his tongue in a sign of sarcastic amusement. Hikigaya grabbed Yamato's arm and dragged him out of the class.

'Where are we going?'

'You'll see'

After much walking, Hikigaya and Yamato finally reached an unused classroom that was quite secluded.

It was the ex-clubroom of the now defunct Service Club. Hikigaya opened the door half expecting Yukino to be sitting where she usually would.

The room was empty.

_Get a grip,_ Hikigaya thought. _Yukino's not here anymore. You're not a highschooler anymore. The Service Club is no more. Or is it?_ There was an idea he'd like to try out. He pulled Yamato inside and closed the door after releasing him. Yamato rubbed his chaffed hand and gave Hikigaya a piercing glare.

Hikigaya just put his hands in his pockets and leaned against the wall casually.

'What happened there?' he asked.

'Nothing'

'I didn't drag you all the way here for you just to say nothing. I know that there is something that you want to 's obvious from your body language. So you might as well tell me what it was all about.' Hikigaya told Yamato. He noticed everything he needed to from Yamato. If he really did have nothing to say, he would would've protested and struggled all the way here. Either a) He had something to say, or b) he extremely respected Hikigaya as a teacher too uch to struggle. He guessed that option B was impossible due to Yamato's personality, only leaving the former remaining. In short, Yamato did have something to say.

Yamato exhaled noisily and let his shoulders sag. _Touche,_ thought Hikigaya.

'Fine I'll tell' he admitted.

* * *

><p>'In my old class, I've a habit to sleep in just about every class. Ask any teacher, I'm sure they'll say "Oh, the sleeper?" Other than that, I also have a lazy streak. I don't finish most of my assignments. For the record, I take the blame for laziness, but as for my sleeping, it's not. I've tried to resist sleeping many times but it all ended in me scribbling my books with gibberish and messing up my work. I just feel sleepy, then I can't do work. Maybe it's the teachers, maybe it's me. What really pisses the teachers off is the fact that I still score in exams , so they can't give me shitty reasons for not sleeping.' Yamato stops momentarily.<p>

'I've had my fair share of slaps, punishments and whatnot'. Hikigaya looked at him closely. _Surely this isn't the reason for a student to threatened him like such, _he thought.

' I also have a tendency to blow my mouth in conversations. I'd usually butt in a conversation, especially if it contains elements of controversy and bullshit. I try to tell the truth, but they're either too stupid or I start running my mouth.' Yamato shrugged uncaringly.

Hikigaya processed his words and behaviour carefully. He's one hell of a confident guy, almost too confident. He's almost like me.

_Wait. No. No one's like me._

Hikigaya pulled himself off the wall and walked towards Yamato. Putting a hand on his shoulder, he started,

'From what I can see, you are a-'

'Overconfident, pretentious, smart alecky, know-it-all, snobbish, foul mouthed narcissistic, annoying prick' Yamato finished.

'What?' Hikigaya was stunned for a moment.

'That's a summary of my personality. This list goes on,' Yamato folded his arms. 'I have adept knowledge of who I am and what I can do and I am not ashamed to admit it. If it's the truth, then so be it'

Damn this cocky brat, thought Hiikigaya. What he needs is a good beating. Hikigaya was so annoyed that he even had his teeth gritted. His annoyance wwas about to peak when Yamato let out a wistful sigh.

'That's why people hate me. Just because I know a lot of stuff and have a laser tongue, people misinterpret what I try to tell them. Eventhough it is for their own good, all they see is a cocky bastard showing off his know-it-all shit.' Hikigaya's anger dissipated. Yamato's dulled slightly, as if his overconfident facade was crumbling.

'I'm not sorry I am myself. I've always debated whether or not I should change for the "better" of society or continue to be myself at the cost of being the black sheep of society.' Hikigaya looked at Yamato closely. He was closing his eyes and an expression of determination was seen. Hikigaya felt somewhat sympathetic, he was scorned for making mistakes, but Yamato was scorned simply because he wanted to be who already was. Hikigaya smiled to himself and thought, _this guy is interesting._

Yamato opened his eyes. 'That's why I don't need acceptance from society, much less help. I'll walk my own way and work hard. I'll make up for the lack of help by others with myself'. Hikigaya nodded. It was true, instead of patching up what's broken, it's better to sharpen your best weapon.

Yamato had turned away from society because they never helped him, realized Hikigaya. Society didn't even want to be helped by him. He had finally grown weary of society and took the best decision he could.

Hikigaya smiled to himself once more. Maybe there is something he can do after all.

'I want you to join a club' he said as he gave Yamato a form to fill in.

'Service Club? I've never heard of it.' Yamato was confused, why did Hikigaya-sensei all of a sudden asked him to join this club. But he warily relented his dead fish eyes teacher, and left the room. Meanwhile, Hikigaya pulled a chair and sat where he usually did when he was part of the Service Club. The clubroom had barely changed since he last saw it years ago. There was a new paintjob, but everything else had remained, right down to the upturned tables neatly arranged at the back. He smiled to himself in nostalgia. He, Yui and Yukino had some great memories here.

_But they're all gone now._

His youthful romantic comedy might be wring as he expected, but his adult life was fucked up as it always was.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Friends?

Yamato took a deep breath. He was about to knock on the door when a voice inside said "Come in". Slightly embarrassed, he opened the door entered the Service Club clubroom.

'How did you know I was there?' he asked. Hikigaya was seated near the window, with a book in his hands. He closed the book and looked at Yamato.

'You were outside the door for a good ten minutes, making quite a ruckus,' he said, satisfied with the annoyed look that crossed Yamato's face. 'This was exactly how I myself got into the Service Club, except without waiting outside the door contemplating my indecision' he said.

'Also, I had the privilege to meet an extremely cute girl when I entered, unfortunately for you,' he proudly said.

'If you're so privileged, where is she now?' Yamato remarked as he pulled a chair for himself. Hikigaya did a double take at Yamato's sharp retort. _Damn that bastard,_ he thought.

'Sooo...' droned Yamato. 'Am I the only memeber?'

'Fortunately for me, yes.' Answered Hikigaya.

'What?' said Yamato in fake incredulation. No club members previously? No wonder he had never heard of this club before. It had never existed.

'That's your first assignment, though. Find one or more club members, I don't care. What I do is that there will be more members than it did yesterday,' explained hikigaya.

Yamato blinked in honest incredulation. Find a club member? In one day? For a club that just existed(technically)? He has to interact with society?

'Don't worry, I had the same assignment. Only difference is that I played a clever trick which, obviously, I will not allow you to pull off,' he reassured.

'Sensei, how in the world am I suppose to find a new member in a day? This isn't an anime, or even a light novel! Is this even a club?' Yamato was frustrated. 'It will be once you have new members. Now good luck, young padawan!' Hikigaya got off his chair and as he passed by Yamato on his way out, he patted him on the back and gave him a smile(which was more of a twisted, agonized grin of a psychopath)

Yamato sat on his chair and put his head in his hands. How the hell was he going to find a new member in a day? What purpose did this club served? Why the hell did Hikigaya-sensei call him a padawan? He didn't even like Star Wars!

* * *

><p>The lunchtime bell rang as Yamato woke up from his classtime nap. The teacher had already left and didn't even bother to wake him up. He pulled off a sticky note stuck to his which read "I'm stupid" and let his gaze round the class. His eyes met with the person he fought with yesterday and Yamato leered at him so intensely that his Defense must have dropped by one stage. Wait, what? Bad Pokemon reference. He stretched, against the back of his chair and yawned loudly. He was about to get up when a girl with bushy brown hair that fell halfway across her back walked up to his table.<p>

'Ummm... Hi. Just want to say, this is today's homework' she said as she handed him a small, neatly written note.

'I'm the class rep by the way. Mio Miura' she introduced. This girls got a nice figure, plus a real cute face, Yamato noted.

'Yamato,' he sleepily replied, pretending to not be fully awake.

'Well, er... Yamato-kun, I hope we can work together from now on. Eventhough you're new to the class, I still want the whole to be together,' she said bubbly. At the lack of a reply from Yamato, she gave a nervous laugh and left, saying;

'Right, I'll see you soon then'

What a total idiot, he thought. Work together? Cooperate? Bullshit. He yawned once more and got up to go to the toilet.

* * *

><p>Once there, he saw that his hair was a mess and his face was smudged from sleeping. Bedhead. Carefully, he washed, combed and re-styled his hair to the way he liked it, smart neat and stylish. He also fixed his wayward tie and tucked in his clothes tightly. No reason to be shabby, he always told himself. As he kept fixing and readjusting his attire, a student came out of one of the cubicles.<p>

It was Isaac Kazuya.

None other than one of the school's hotshots. Half British and Half Japanese, he was the classic case of jock. Played rugby, hanged out with the cool kids, never really scored in exams. Always treated others as if they were of a lower stratum of society.

He found him absolutely stereotypical.

He didn't hate Isaac. In fact, he didn't hate in general. He had stopped hating a few years back. The reason was because he didn't like personal emotions to cloud logical and rational choices. Therefore, he believed that simple emotions were shitworthy alibis that won't help solve a problem, only aggravating it.

'Oh, fixing yourself up?' Isaac asked cheerfully. Yamato grunted in return, supposedly preoccupied fixing his already fixed tie.

'You know, you have a great sense of fashion. I wish I did.' Seeing as there was no reply, Isaac left the toilet. Yamato observed him as he exited. What caught his attention wasn't the question, rather the reason why the question was asked. Why should a person like Isaac Kazuya care about his fashion? He shook his head, washed his hands and thought about more important things, like finding a new club member.

* * *

><p>Hikigaya Hachiman sipped his coffee while looking out the window unto the field. There, students were playing football and rugby. Each respective sport had it's own clique, which were equally popular and considered "cool" in society. It even reminded him of Hayama Hayato's gang in his younger days. The service club, which comprised of him, Yui and Yukino had to help Hayato with a chain letter problem that was troubling his "friends". In the end it was a petty dispute between his three friends. And just because Hayato had the "Zone Zero", it made him "better" than others, in the eyes of society.<em> Especially Hikigaya.<em>

He even remembered when Hayato had him by the collar, pissed off by words not even meant for him. It had reminded him how tiring being alone can really be at times.

His phone vibrated, signaling that there was a message. He checked it and found out that it was Totsuka Saika. The message read;

'Play some rounds at 5? The usual place.'

'I'll try my best. No promises,' he replied.

'Yay! That means you're coming!' Hikigaya snorted in amusement. He admired how Totsuka could still be cute yet have the wit to know that he'll definitely not say no. Pocketing his phone, he remembered there was another person he made a promise to.

Someone who was currently looking for a club memeber.

* * *

><p>'Look, for one last time, I am NOT playing rugby. I don't mind basketball, but nothing else, OK?' cried out Yamato in frustration. It was Physical Education class, and he was forced to play rugby. He had an intense dislike to most sports(since he sucked at almost all sports, except basketball). In fact he had never played sports until recently, which was basketball. He only did so because he believed it was somewhat healthy to have a sport. Besides, it kept his body in good shape.<p>

He was going to walk off the field when someone shouted "Ball!" and he saw the ball flying towards him. By reflex he caught it but he was instantly tackled by someone. They both fell and Yamato heard a cracking noise near his ears as they hit the ground, and darkness enveloped him.

* * *

><p>He woke up feeling extremely dizzy. He must've hit his head hard and passed out. He found that he was in the infirmary, with his head healthily bandaged. At least there were no serious wounds, he thought as he felt the back of his head. It was quite swollen and throbbing painfully.<p>

'Great, the moment I play a sport I don't like, I get injured. Might as well not play sports at all' he cried out to air in frustration.

'Hey sports isn't that bad, you know,' said a voice near him. He turned and saw that Isaac Kazuya was lying in a bed near his, who was now getting up on his back. His legged was bandaged, which must have been sprained when they fell. He gave Yamato a weak smile.

_So he tackled me. Oh god no, _he thought. NO only was he injured from playing a sport he was forced to, now he stuck with this jock. He grimaced as he fell back on his pillow, which only hurt his head even more. Ouch.

'If sports is really that bad, then why do you even play it?' asked Isaac.

'That's like asking why I like playing Pokemon but not Call Of Duty or GTA.'

'Aren't those games?' Yamato sighed in exasperation.

'Generalizing things won't get you answer that helps. When you overgeneralize things, everything seems OK, but it's not. You forget that the big picture is made of smaller pieces. Most of these smaller pieces don't even choose to be in that particular place, next to a particular piece.' Yamato explained. Isaac gave him a puzzled look, trying to process his words.

'So you're saying that eventhough everyone eat fruits, not everyone likes apples or durians? Like I play rugby and you basketball.'

'YES!'

'Wow, I've never thought about that before. You're really knowledgeable, you know,' Isaac said in wonder. 'No wonder you always score in academics,' he cheekily pointed out.

'Don't praise me if you're just trying to make fun of me,' Yamato replied, somewhat embarrassed.

'I wish I could be like you. You dress nice, score well, and you're always comfortable with yourself no matter what others say.'

'Do I look comfortable now?'

'No,no! Not in that sense! I mean, no matter how much the class hates you, you just brush it off. Even the teachers can't do anything to you, as you score in your exams. And then, you're always alone, yet you don't even have the urge to look for attention. It's as if you prefer to be alone,'

'So you're saying I should spend time with idiots like you?'

'Ouch. You don't hold back your tongue, don't you?'

'I already am.'

'Well, never mind. I mean, a guy like me? I don't know. You think I'm happy with these people, but I'm not. Rugby? Heck, I was forced to play by my parents. I'm not even on the team! Yet I push myself so hard. Sometimes, I don't know what I want. Company? Attention? I wish I knew.'

Isaac gripped his bedsheets. Eventhough his head was bowed, Yamato knew that he was on the edge of an emotional breakdown. Yamato sighed. Eventhough Isaac was a jock, he knew that Isaac needed help. Isaac had been outcasted as well and tries too hard to fit back in. Unfortunately, it did not do much good and now he's lost. He had lapsed into the "I want to be popular" syndrome.

_He was alone as well._

Yamato sighed loudly once more. It was time to put down his pride. He had made a mistake, and it's time to make up for it.

'Ever heard of the Service Club?' he asked. Isaac gave him a confused, meaning that he didn't know. Obviously, who would?

'It's a club that helps people realize that they can help themselves,'

'So it's a like a counseling club?'

'More a like counseling and volunteer club combined'

'Cool, what about it?' _The million dollar question was up next._

'You wanna join? You may learn some things that can help you with your life. Besides, I'm the only member and Hikigaya-sensei ordered me to find some new members,' he meekly admitted.

'Sure, I'd love to join!' Isaac said happily.

'W-what? Just like that? No holds barred? What about your previous club?' Yamato frantically asked. He did not expect that kind of answer.

Isaac laughed at his sudden loss of composure. 'I don't think they'll mind,' he said, almost satisfactorily, like me made a decision that changed his life.

Yamato sat up on his back as well, letting his legs dangle. He looked at Isaac in the eyes. There he saw a lost person finally seeing a spotlight in the distance. Someone who wanted to find out who he really was.

'Then welcome to the Service Club,' he held out his hand.

'Am I the only member, apart from you?'

'Yes.'

'I can see why,' laughed Isaac as he shook Yamato's outstretched hand.

'Shut up.'

'Does that mean we're friends?'

'Maybe.'

'I think we already are.'

'Shut up.'

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Hikigaya had just finished his last round of tennis with Totsuka Saika. He sat at one of the benches scattered beside the court. Exhausted from the round, he gulped down his drink to quench his parched throat. A nostalgic wind blew across his face.<p>

'Hachiman!' shouted Totsuka. He was running towards him, holding two bottles of drinks in his hands. He had grown taller, but still retained his ever cute face along with his omnipresent shorts. Hikigaya could still never say no to that baby face.

'here you go, Hachiman. This one's on me.' He handed one of the bottles to Hikigaya and took a seat next to him.

Too close. Too close. Too close. Hikigaya's mind was on full alert.

'Hey, Hachiman, I've noticed today you've been acting quite differently. It's as if you've found someone or something that means quite a lot to you.' said Totsuka unexpectedly. Hikigaya took a long sip from his bottle.

'Y-you didn't find a woman, did you?' asked Totsuka sheepishly. Hikigaya blew the water he was drinking out his mouth.

'A-a woman? What kind of woman would want me?' he stuttered in reply. Why the hell would Totsuka ask that kind of question?

'No, just asking. I'd be surprised too if you did get married. But... There are people who do like you and care about you, you know.' Hikigaya took another gulp of his drink.

True, no woman would ever marry him, but there was something that did mean quite a lot to him.

Something that he was quite looking forward to finding out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Service Club's First Assignment.**

They say society is decided by the common acts that the majority, if not all, agree by what is "acceptable". Being funny, social, good looking, kind, charismatic and stereotypical is "acceptable". Being selfish, different, too smart, foul-mouthed and alone is downright shunned, hence "unacceptable". But as long as you stick to clique(or pack), they'll gladly cover up your flaws, and you'll do the same as well. Those who walk the path of loneliness will, and always, be batted down by the "popular", "accepted" groups of society. Humans will always be looking for groups of their own for safety, comfort, attention. We do so that our own weakness is covered. It is embedded in our very genes since we were monkeys. But humans have grown lax, and instead of fixing their weaknesses, they allow it to exist. As long as they have their "clique" and because "my bros will always back me up", they are fine. The meaning of double standards have been so heavily abused that we only recognize it's most harshest form. Thus, society becomes more of a ball of dust, clumping together and collecting more, becoming even more of a nuisance.

Conclusion: Society is fucked up. Leave me alone.

'What the hell is this?' said the teacher. 'It's a rendition of the theme of the assignment you told us to finish,' replied Yamato casually.

'I asked for an essay on "positive traits of humans", not this anti-society thesis!' the teacher said exasperatingly.

' Isn't it good enough that I actually completed this assignment properly, and now you're saying it's "not good enough"? Gee, if this keeps going on like this, then I might as well not complete my assignment at all.'

The teacher stood and slapped Yamato across his face. His face was red with rage.

'Don't you ever disrespect your teachers with your blasted attitude! And don't think you're so good!' Yamato just gave him a cool, piercing stare. No anger, no resent, only powerful unyielding resolve and pride. It was like the eyes of a psychopath resided in his Yamato's head.

'Wh-what are you looking at? Get out of my face!' The teacher shooed Yamato away. He casually walked away, as if nothing had even happened. The other teachers had stopped looking and returned to their more interesting jobs at their tables. None of them wanted to catch Yamato's murderous eyes.

Only Hikigaya Hachiman's eyes never left Yamato's figure until he left the staff room. Usually, he wouldn't notice nor care about the multiple students that were scolded in the staff room. He did not want to remember when Shiratsuka-sensei would would punish him in this very same staff room. But today he saw something that piqued his interest. Usually students just nodded and accepted whatever reason the teacher gave. Some cried when the teachers got heated and some did respond back(somewhat), but none of them did it like Yamato. He didn't flinch once and even manage to scare the teacher. Even Hikigaya himself would cower in fear of Shiratsuka-sensei's omnipresent right fist of pain. _Bad memories._

_Very interesting,_ he noted. There were a lot of things that he would like to find out about Yamato.

* * *

><p>Class ended today as usual. Yamato slept through most of classtime as he could not really focus. One, the teachers were boring as usual. Two, the pain in his cheek was still there and annoyed the hell out of him. The other students didn't even bother him today since he came back from the staff room with his left cheek red from the slap. He had went to his table and tucked his head into his arms to sleep. Not even the teachers woke him up.<p>

Mio Miura looked at him worriedly from her table. She'd heard about rumours about Yamato's delinquency, but to be slapped by a teacher was a new extreme. What drew her to him the most was that he acted like the slap meant nothing to him, acting so casually. She began to worry about Yamato. Her already problematic class was getting even more problematic.

* * *

><p>Hikigaya entered the clubroom and was mildly surprised to see Isaac Kazuya in earnest conversation with Yamato. He was explaining to Isaac how opinion and perspective had become so subjective that no one really knew the truth. All they care about was their opinion and theirs alone.<p>

'So you did manage to complete my assignment,' said an impressed Hikigaya.

'Sensei, how I did it and why is does not matter. What does is the fact that now we have a new member, Isaac.'

'And a friend,' Isaac finished. He smiled at Yamato, who, to Hikigaya's surprise, smiled back at him. He raised an eyebrow at Yamato._ Friends already?_

'Well, regardless, I have here your first assignment as the Service Club,' he announced.

'I thought finding members was the first?' questioned Yamato.

'For you, not the club,' answered Hikigaya. He signaled to the door and Mio Miura entered. Yamato eyed her cautiously._ What assignments did he have to do now?_

Mio, upon catching sight of Yamato and Isaac, exclaimed; 'Y-Yamato-kun?! Isaac-san? What are you doing here?'

'Isn't that my question?' Yamato retorted. Mio put her hands up in a defensive posture and backed away slightly, clearly intimidated by Yamato's tone. Isaac gave her a small wave, along with a smile that calmed her down a bit..

'So this is the Service Club?' she asked meekly.

'Yes.'

'And you'll help solve my problem?'

'More like we'll show you how to solve the problems yourself, as well as future problems. Give a man a fish, and he will not be hungry for a day. Teach a man to fish, and he will never be hungry.' explained Hikigaya. Yamato nodded in agreement.

'O-OK,' she conceded. Hikigaya stood up and told the two to do their job properly before leaving.

'Don't worry, these two are very capable,' he reassured, noticing the worried look on Mio.

'Really? How do you know?'

'I have faith. If not, I wouldn't recommend them,' he said as he went out the door.

Actually, he waited silently outside, eavesdropping on the coming conversation.

'W-well,' Mio started. 'My class has been having problems lately. They don't listen to the teachers nor me. They don't cooperate and cause trouble.'

'No shit, Sherlock.' said Yamato.

'Hey, you're part of the problem as well,' she retorted. _Girl's got guts,_ he noted.

'I just want them to work together and listen to me, that's all,' she admitted. Isaac raised his hand, asking; 'So you're class has been acting like delinquents? Since when?'

'Since I became class rep,' she said,embarrassed. She played with her fingers, not daring to look at either of them. Her bushy brown hair was somewhat scruffy, a clear sign of stress.

'A classical case of unrespected leadership. I've seen these cases too many times than I care,' said Yamato. Both of them looked at him.

'You say this started when you became class rep. What happened previously?'

'The previous class rep transferred to another school.'

'And you were the vice rep?' Mio nodded. Yamato locked his fingers together, going into thinking mode.

'It seems to me that you're class was lost after your previous class rep transferred. The were desperate to find a new leader, and that's where you come in. Unfortunately, you were not your previous class rep, thus the class regarded you as inferior. You must've faltered quite a lot during your early days as class rep.' Once again Mio nodded, this time more meekly.

'Well, I know a way to solve this problem. In a sense.' he offered.

'And how will you pull it off?' asked Isaac.

'Elect me as vice rep,' he said casually.

'WHAT?!' cried out Mio. Isaac too was clearly astonished. 'B-but they hate you, so how would you being vice rep be any help?'

'Because they hate me this plan will work,' he reassured. ' you have a class assignment that is to be completed by next week, correct?'

'Yes.'

'Then you'll see how I'll pull this off. All I need you to do is secure my position as vice rep. We'll finish the class assignment and solve your problem.'

Mio looked at Isaac for reassurance. He simply shrugged in uncertainty.

Meanwhile, Hikigaya pulled himself from the door and walked away. Things were advancing much quicker than he expected.

* * *

><p>'Um, excuse me, class,' said Mio to the class that ignored her. 'Louder', whispered Yamato. He was standing beside Mio, in front of the class.<p>

'E-excuse me,' she said, louder. A few students turned, but the majority ignored her.

'EXCUSE ME!' she cried out. The whole class fell silent and looked at her. She took a deep breath and announced;

'From today onward, Our vice class rep will be Yamato.' the whole class erupted into an uproar.

'What?'

'Him?'

'Who voted him?'

Yamato walked up to the front table as the class went into a crescendo. He slammed his fist on the table, silencing the class.

'Thank you. You do know that it's wrong to cause such a ruckus during classtime.' A few murmurs were heard around the class.

'Nonetheless, it does not matter how I got to this position. What matters is that I am here to help you.'

'Who the hell are you to help us?' said a voice. This was followed by a series of murmurs of agreement.

'Oi,' he said. The class fell silent once more.

'You have a class assignment, or project that is due by next week, correct? It was assigned to you a few months ago, but no action was ever taken. I hear it contributes a healthy amount of credits for graduation. You guys do want to go to college, right?' he said coyly. The class remained silent. _How devious,_ thought Mio. But he had the whole class by a hook.

'I can help you get maximum marks. Then all you have to worry is your finals. All I need you to do, is to listen to those in charge.' He gestured to Mio.

A few murmurs ran across the crowd, until someone asked a question.

'How can you help us?' Yamato smirked knowingly.

'The project your class has undertook requires participation in public. Your marks will be awarded based on the approval and perception of the public of your activities. That being said, you have not done anything at all, much less in publicly involved activities,' he explained.

'I can help with that,' he said. The class once more erupted into whispers and murmurs. This time, there were nods of approval and sideways glances at Yamato. He stood at the front cooly and oozing confidence. It was almost natural of him to be in the eyes of the public. There was no doubt Yamato knew what he was saying.

He let Mio take over. She coughed and now the class payed attention to her.

'So it's agreed? Yamato will become our vice class rep, and help us complete this project.'

The class agreed.

Mio sighed in relief. She looked at Yamato in a thankful manner. He caught her eye and smiled.

'Your welcome,' he said knowingly.

* * *

><p>Mio jogged to the bus stop, the pleasant summer breeze blowing into her face. There she saw Yamato sitting there, hunched over a Nintendo 3DS, which he was avidly playing. Slightly out of breath as she arrived, she hunchd over to catch her breath while greeting him.<p>

'Morning, Yamato-kun.' Yamato ignored her, still preoccupied with his 3DS.

'Yamato!' she said in a shrill voice. Yamato jumped in surprise and let out a somewhat girlish yelp, which surprised her. He looked up and gave her an annoyed look.

'What was that for?' he accused.

'You were the one ignoring me,' she rebutted. Yamato admitted defeat by closing his 3DS. He noticed that she was wearing a pink hooded sweater and hot pants along with matching sneakers, which accentuated her already great figure nicely. Very conventional and practical, he noted.

On the other hand, Mio was admiring Yamato's fashion choice. Floral printed white collared T-shirt, along with slim fitted maroon jeans and slip-on leather shoes which completed the unconventional yet very fashionable attire of Yamato. He was not buff, but that only made his style more befitting of his height and lean body. Not what you usually see boys wearing.

Trying to shake off her feeling of inferiority, she asked;

'What now?'

'We wait for Hikigaya-sensei,' he said as she took a seat next to him. As if on cue, a sedan stopped right in front of them, and the driver's seat window rolled down, revealing a woman with pink hair neither of them knew.

'Yahallo! You must be the two that Hikki was talking about! Come in, he's in the passenger seat.' she invited cheerfully. Hikigaya was indeed seated in the passenger seat, wearing his seatbelt and carrying a look of extreme worry and fear. He signaled for them to get in the back. Yamato eagerly accepted and got in.

Mio hesitated for a moment.

'What are you waiting for Mio? Get in!' he said. Hurriedly, she complied and got in.

Once she got in, she noticed the interior was decorated with frilly and pink items, ranging from ribbons to cushions and dolls. Hanging from the rearview mirror, a picture of a younger Hikigaya, the pink haired woman and an extremely cute girl with long black hair was on a small, delicate chain. She wondered who the black-haired beauty was, and what Hikigaya-sensei was doing with them.

'Hikki-kun, these two are your students? Kyaa~, they're the cutest couple ever!' she exclaimed unashamedly. Mio blushed audibly and Yamato sighed, rolling his eyes. _A c-couple? _Thought Mio._ N-no!_ She was bright red as she tried to throw away her giddy feelings. Yamato meanwhile propped his chin on his hand and just stared out the window.

'They're obviously not a couple,' said Hikigaya. 'The boy is Yamato Yagami, member of the Service Club, and she's Mio Miura, his class rep.'

'Service Club? You're restarting it? Do you miss me that much?' she asked excitedly.

'No. But yes, I'm restarting the Service Club. By the way, you should pay attention to the road. I'm worried about your cooking, but even more so of your driving skills,' he said as worriedly gripped his seatbelt. His face was deathly pale.

'Relax, if it was that bad, why would've I gotten my license?' she argued. Hikigaya gulped nervously and the sound of two seatbelts clicking simultaneously was heard.

'Sooo~, why did you ask for help all of a sudden?' she asked.

'Mio's class is having an assignment which requires public participation, and I've decided to have you as part of the project as well. Much more convenient,' Hikigaya replied. 'Is it true?' she asked Mio.

Mio nodded. In the past few days Yamato had coordinated the undergoing of the project amazingly. He told the class to head to the city centre an dparticipate in volunteer projects. Hikigaya-sensei had helped by contacting an old acquaintance, Hayama Hayato, who happily agreed to help. He was even more happy that Hikigaya-sensei would even come to him for help, which clearly annoyed Hikigaya-sensei..

Yamato had explained that he had contacted various NGO groups that would offer volunteer programs and he explained that various programs were also scattered across the city, where on-the-spot volunteers were welcome. The class had asked how he had found out about all the programs and he answered that these projects had already existed, it was simply them that did not look properly or too busy frolicking shopping malls to notice. Guiltily, the class agreed on Yamato's plan. They would be split into groups of two persons each for each volunteer project. Mio and Yamato had been "specially" assigned by Hikigaya-sensei. All they were told was to wait at the bus stop. After that, one thing lead to another and voila, here they were in a car with a pink-haired woman who made Hikigaya-sensei deathly afraid of her driving skills.

'Umm... Excuse me, we still don't know you,' she asked politely.

'Yui Yuigahama.' she introduced. 'Hikki's ex-classmate and ex-member of the Service Club too,' she said bubbly, veering slightly to the left as she dodged a passing by car who honked loudly at her. Hikigaya's face became even more pale and Mio felt her stomach lurch.

'Not to mention a complete airhead.' said Hikigaya. Yui veered dangerously once more that kept Hikigaya's mouth shut.

'You're a kindergarten teacher?' Yamato asked suddenly.

'Yes, how did you know?' a surprised Yui said.

'Judging from the boxes of toys in the back and the fact that you've no husband around clearly indicates your involvement with children yet they are not your own.' he explained

'How do you know that's she's not married?' asked Mio.

'C'mon, if she was, how would a husband feel if their wife were to go out with an old friend who she once had a crush on? It practically screams "I'm not married".' Yui yelped and the car veered dangerously once again. Hikigaya felt like he wanted to puke.

'Besides, it's obvious that she's still a vir-'

'OK, we're here!' she said as the car came to an unexpected stop. Yamato crashed into the front seat that abruptly ended his sentence. Luckily for Hikigaya, he was tightly holding his seatbelt which lessened the damage, and so did Mio.

'Shall we?' Yui invited as she unlocked the car doors. The trio exited the car with wobbly legs, as if they had just gotten off the world's most dangerous rollercoaster.

"Land! Sweet, sweet land!' cried out Hikigaya. Never again would he ride in a vehicle if Yui was driving.

Mio looked round, they had indeed arrived at a kindergarten. It was a quaint, small building tucked between two taller buildings. The courtyard was small, and only held a small, petty sandbox which was already running out of sand. The building itself was only one storey tall and obviously cramped. She could hear the cries and screams of children playing inside.

Upon their arrival, a somewhat elderly woman who was around her forties open the door and greeted them.

'Yuigahama-san! You're here, thank goodness!' she cried out from the dooras she tried to hold back a throng of toddlers eager to get out.

'Hi there, Auntie! I've brought some people, they said they're here on a volunteer project.'

'Great! We need all the help we can get!' she said in relief. Opening the door, the woman allowed the children to run out to the courtyard, which cried out to Yui;

'Yui-nee! Yui-nee! You're back!' Yui just laughed and squatted so that she could hug the little kids.

'Who's them?' one of the children asked.

'That's Mio, Yamato and Hikki,' she said as she pointed to each one. One of the kids went up to Hikigaya and said;

'Mister! You've got eyes like a dead fish!'

Hikigaya did a double take. _Damn kids!_ Yui giggled and invited them in. After rounding up all the kids inside, the woman bade them farewell, as her shift had ended.

There were a dozen kids in total. Each one a problem on their own. Hikigaya admired how Yui could handle them all on her own. He never liked children. They were rowdy and childhood was the beginning of the forming of cliques, which would then lead to a savage race of the fastest to socialize. Those who lose out would be outcasts. That is the law of the kingdom of children.

'I'll make some tea,' he offered. Mio was already telling a story to three kids and Yui was busy listening to an absurd story of another.

All three of them turned when they heard the cries of delight of children in the other room. It was the playroom of the kids, decorated with toys and cushions, with a bookshelf tucked in a corner. The walls were painted with bright colours and the pictures of rainbows and flowers. In the middle was Yamato being swarmed by children, who were obviously having fun.

'I'm Eren Jaeger, and I'll slay the Colossal Titan!' screamed a kid.

'Gwargh! I'm the Colossal Titan and I'll eat little kids like you for breakfast, lunch and dinner!' Yamato pretended to be a Titan from that popular anime that Hikigaya couldn't remember. Yamato continued to chase the kids around the room.

He had already grabbed two kids under his arms and said he'll boil them for dinner when the rest attacked from all directions. He pretended to fall, defeated..

Hikigaya smiled and headed to the kitchenette. It was cramped and filled with various, colourful containers which was obviously for the kids. Opening a shelf, he noticed many plastic plates and cups, and grabbed the electric kettle next to them. Shortly after putting the water to boil, Yui had joined Hikigaya.

'Yamato is really liked by the kids, isn't he?' said Yui as she took a seat.

'Yeah, I'm quite surprised as well,' he admitted. He too, took a seat at the table which barely fit in the kitchenette.

'Why did you choose to work here?'

'Have you seen these children? They're cute, and innocent. All they care about is toys, treats and attention.'

Yui's eyes glistened.

'It's much more peaceful than the cruel world out there. But I miss that cruel world. Because in that world, I had you and Yukinon.'

Hikigaya's eyes widened.

'I can see why you chose Yamato. He's like the perfect child if you and Yukinon got married. That was the first thing I thought when I saw him.'

_What? A son? _That bewildered Hikigaya._ Married? To Yukino?_

'But of course, that would be impossible. But then, there's something that I've always wanted to tell you,' she said. _Oh, no_, thought Hikigaya.

_I can't have her say those words. My whole life and her's will be ruined. I can't let that happen. I can't let her say those words._

'I li-'

'Hikigaya-sensei!' shouted Mio from the doorway. Both of them turned to face her.

'It's Yamato-kun! The kids, they're doing something to him!' she cried out, distressed. Hikiigaya took the opportunity to rush to her, successfully evading the dreaded words, leaving Yui alone.

'Like you,' she mouthed. She wiped her eyes which were threatening to tear up and got up to also check on the ruckus.

* * *

><p>The kids were holding down Yamato and were stuffing down his mouth with peanut butter sandwiches, which most probably leftovers from today's breakfast. Mio was fretting overtly while the kids cheered on. Yamato had a determined look on his face as the kids stuffed one last sandwich in his mouth. Bravely, he chewed for a laborous half-minute and managed to swallow the lot. The kids cheered at yamato's success.<p>

'Colossal Titan also likes peanut butter sandwiches' he said. The kids clapped and cheered even louder as they swarmed to hug him.

'Onii-san, you're amazing!'

'Thank you! You guys are amazing too!' he told them. Mio let out a sigh of relief and Hikigaya laughed at the unfolded scene. The laughter was contagious, as it spread across the whole room.

* * *

><p>'Hikigaya-sensei, do you know why Yamato is so good with kids?' asked Mio, while she sipped some tea. They were once again at the kitchenette table, save Yamato, who was still with the children.<p>

'I was thinking you could tell me the same thing,' he replied.

'Well, it seemed to me that you spend a lot of time with him.'

'Yeah, I think so too,' interjected Yui. She wanted to know how close he was to Yamato.

'I wish I knew,' he said wistfully, turning his cup in his hands. 'He's a mystery I'd like to solve,' he said softly.

'What?' they said. 'nothing,' he chuckled. They finished their drinks and headed back to the playroom, where they were greeted with a pleasant surprise.

The kids had stopped playing. They were all getting pillows and blankets, and Yamato had acquired a cushion for himself. They all crowded around Yamato, who lay down in the middle on a rug.

'What are you doing?' asked Mio, surprised.

'Taking a siesta, or a nap. Even Titans get tired, you know.' he yawned. He put his head on the cushion and told the kids to sleep, or he'll eat them. Mio chuckled and went to one of them, allowing the child to use her lap as a pillow. Stroking the head of the child, she said;

'Yamato-kun is a really amazing person.'

Hikigaya exhaled in amazement and looked at Yui. She had her cheeks puffed, and there was a sparkle in her eyes.

'Eh.'

'They're so, they're so... KAWAII!' Yui produced a camera from her pocket and set it on the table, facing the sleeping children. She grabbed Hikigaya by the arm and dragged him behind the children. He relented and they both sat next to each other. Yui had both her arms around his left, and lay her head on his shoulder. Eventhough a million thoughts were going through Hikigaya's head, he decided to let it slide. He heard the timer of the camera ticking and looked at it, giving it a sincere smile.

-And sometimes it's alright to look back at your past-


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Mutual Conflict

There are times when honesty does not bring any good. As "good" as honesty is, honesty's only purpose is to exist, as the truth. It is open to opinion, interpretation and perspective, which skew the "truth' that is belied under the cover of human perception/opinion/nature. Therefore, sometimes it is easier to tell a lie, or avert a truth. It is within common human instinct that we avoid pain and pursue pleasure. When things come too out of place, our brains go into "normalcy bias" which basically shuts it down from receiving the overwhelming stimuli. For example, when a car comes hurtling at you while you're crossing the road, why do you just stop and stare at it, while the few seconds it takes for the car to reach you could've saved your life? That's normalcy bias. Our brains makes it easier for us to brush off the truth rather than complicatedly process it.

Conclusion; humans(society) are weak.

Hikigaya Hachiman read and reread it. All of Yamato's homework was passed to him and every time he received a new paper, he was somewhat amused at Yamato's handiwork. Yamato clearly understood society's working gears and bolts. Admirably, Hikigaya was quite eager to receive more of his "theses". The one he recently read reminded him of Yui. He could not let her confess her feelings. People who got too close to him were only destroyed. If not surrounding society, he would be the one who will destroy her. He knew his personality will slowly hack away at Yui, and he'd yet to give up his personality. But he had enough of people getting destroyed because of him. He just wanted to protect her from himself. That's why it's better for her to not tell him the truth.

'Hikigaya-san, please advise Yamato to stop writing such insensitive things. All we ask for is him to do his work properly,' a teacher said.

'Then why don't you read his essays properly? I thought teachers were suppose to nurture children's natural talents. It's either you've failed as a teacher or just jealous of his natural talent,' he replied. The stunned teacher trembled in anger, but held himself from assaulting Hikigaya. It was bad enough that he was branded as a "violent" teacher for repeatedly slapping Yamato, and his image would be even more tainted if he assaulted a fellow teacher.

Ignoring the angered teacher, Hikigaya walked out of the staff room and headed to class to teach. Because he was a teacher.

'Do you find comfort in what you do?' asked Yamato. Isaac shrugged.

'Are you trying to prove something by doing all this?' he asked. Once again, Isaac shrugged.

'What are you trying to prove to yourself?'

'I don't know!'' cried out Isaac. 'I don't know what I want! The more I think about it, the more I'm confused!' he breathed out in exasperation. Yamato gave him a moment to regain himself before continuing;

'Ask yourself this question whenever you want. Through your actions and consequences you will find the answer.'

'Where will I find it?' Isaac asked.

'Here.' Yamato pointed to Isaac's heart, touching his chest. 'One day, you will understand why I say all this.'

Isaac looked away from him, contemplating the pain in his heart, which seem to originate from where Yamato's finger had touched him.

_Damn it,_ he thought.

The door of the clubroom slid open and, surprise surprise, Mio Miura walked in.

'U-umm... I-I'd like to join the Service Club,' she inquired shyly, shuffling about nervously. She had her bushy brown hair fixed, and now it looked full, fluffy and luscious. Not to mention she was one of the school's top beauties, remembered Yamato.

'Have you gotten all the proper documents completed? Ties with previous clubs severed? Prepared to sacrifice every inch of your skin and soul to laborious torture?' said Yamato so fast and casually his words became even more frightening.

'Yes,' she bravely replied. Even Yamato paused for a while, stunned by her courage. A small smile crept up his face before it reverted back to a smirk.

'Good, then welcome to the Service Club!' he welcomed. He stood and curtsied to her, which made her blush madly. Isaac meanwhile got her a chair to sit on. Once all, er, formalities were completed, Mio asked;

'So... What do you guys do?'

'Mainly I discuss with with Isaac some points in life and how he should cope up with his fucked up life.' said Yamato.

'Hey!' protested Isaac.

'Oh, please. My life is fucked up too,' he replied. Isaac grumbled but did not complain.

'But, as Hikigaya-sensei said, we help people people help themselves. We make them realize that help will not come to them by whining or complaining, rather hard work and perseverance will solve their problems.' He said, all the while looking at Mio to make sure she understood.

'So you make people solve their own problems?'

'Correct, though how we do it, that is subjective. I emphasize more on the ends rather than the means.'

'You're prepared to hurt people's feelings and allow yourself to be hurt as well?'

'Yes.'

'Isn't that a bit too harsh?' Yamato's confident look faded to a melancholic one.

'Who cares about how much you get hurt? All they ever do is either not care or reprimand you. You're better off minding your own business, because society sure doesn't.'

'But there are good people in society!' she rebutted.

'Maybe there are, but even that small minority would rather be in their own comfort zone. They are the lucky ones who have gained acceptance while retaining their kindness. But what about the unlucky ones? It's easy to say utilitarianism and shit, but have you been on the receiving end of it?'

Both Isaac and Mio kept silent. Neither of them knew how to answer him. They shifted uncomfortably in their seats until Yamato said,

'Nonetheless, that is not why the Service Club exists. We simply bring the horse to the water, not the water to the horse,' he said with a sigh.

'Besides, Hikigaya-sensei should arrive by now,' he said while looking at the door. As if the clock of Father Time had struck, Hikigaya Hachiman opened the door and walked into the clubroom.

'Hey there, Hikigaya-sensei!' greeted Isaac. He nodded in return.

'What torture are you to put us through now, O' Great Spirit of Punishment?' sarcastically asked Yamato. He glared at him and Yamato returned the glare. Both glared so intensively that it would seem laser beams were being shot out their eyes.

'Now, now, we still need to know what assignment we have today.' said Mio, breaking the tension. Hikigaya broke off and Yamato pulled out his 3DS to play some Pokemon. Hikigaya handed Mio a paper document which turned out to be a biodata of a student.

'Nami Namine?' said Mio.

'Isn't that the super popular idol that actually attends our school?' gasped Isaac.

"And that she rarely attends due her packed schedule? I hear every time she does, the whole school swarms her for photographs and autographs?'

'Correct,' said Hikigaya. Yamato snatched the paper from Mio's hand and examined the picture. Red, shoulder length hair, big blue eyes, luscious lips, white teeth and a smile worthy of a Colgate commercial. Not to mention a petite figure that was still ogle-worthy eventhough there was barely a sign of chest mass. He smirked. He'd rather stare at Mio rather than this flat-chested woman.

_Wait. No. No lewd thoughts. Yet._

'I don't want to do it,' he said out loud. Mio and Isaac looked at him in surprise. Even Hikigaya looked at him in disappointment.

'But we have to!' said Mio. Isaac nodded vigorously in agreement. "She wouldn't have asked if she didn't need help,' he reasoned.

'The only problem she has is herself. She's already smart, popular and likable. The only help she needs is implants,' Yamato unashamedly replied.

'You have no choice, Yamato. As part of the Service Club, it is your duty to help those who ask for it. It's either you're a coward or just too stubborn,' said Hikigaya.

'I'm not falling for the taunt, Hikigaya-sensei.'

'Then maybe you should put down that petty pride of yours. There's no reason for you not to help. Besides, i honestly thought you had the capabilities,' Hikigaya snidely remarked. Yamato snorted.

'Of course I have the capabilities,' he proudly said.

'Then prove it.'

'How about no?'

'Quite a hypocrite are you? I guess you yourself are the problem, aren't you?'

Isaac and Mio watched both of them trade verbal blows like no one's business. It was amazing that each could absorb a blow, much less dish out an even harder blow. Isaac wished he had the courage and Mio wished she had the wit and knowledge.

'Fine, I yield.' said a defeated Yamato. Hikigaya gave him a smug look as he pouted in annoyance.

_So the great Yamato can actually be defeated, eh?_

* * *

><p>The crowd erupted in a burst of cheers and screams of delight. The whole school courtyard was filled with fanboyfangirl derangement. Banners and buntings of the idol girl Nami stood above the crowd.

A limousine rolled up in front of the main gate. He door of the limo opened and out stepped Nami Namine, or more known by the moniker Nami . The crowd went into a crescendo of cheering, where the cheers of "Nami !Nami !" could be heard miles away. Even the local media and surrounding residents came to catch sight of the idol girl.

Just as the crowd was about to swarm her, a ring of protective bodyguards formed a perimeter of about three metres around her. They pushed and shoved through the crowd, creating a clearance in the middle of the chaos, like the eye of a hurricane.

The whole sight was viewed by Yamato, Isaac,Mio and Hikigaya from the Service Club's clubroom window.

'Quite a sight,' whistled Isaac.

'Incredible,' said Mio.

'Meh,' said Yamato, who was more interested with his Kabutops successfully sweeping against an opponent by the name Bright. _Thank God I have Reflect up,_ he thought.

He had read through Nami's biodata last night and honestly could not care less. Girls like her had no problems but themselves.

'Oi,' warned Hikigaya. Yamato sighed and closed his 3DS. He looked outside the window and was mildly surprised at the sight below.

'What is this, an anime, light novel or Justin Bieber?' he joked. He received a punch in the shoulder from Mio for saying so.

'He's not that bad, OK?'

'Fine, but you didn't have to punch me.' He rubbed his stinging shoulder. _Damn it, brave girl._

'guys, she's gone inside already,' said Isaac. True enough, the crowd below had dissipated, obviously following their idol girl inside. The school bell rang as well, signaling it was homeroom, and that their assignment had also begun.

'What. The. Fuck.' said Yamato. There was a crowd of students in class, swarming about near his seat. Obviously, Nami Namine's class was also his. He looked at Mio with an accusing stare.

'I-I never knew! Honest! It's not like she's been attending school since the start of the term,' she explained hurriedly. Yamato exhaled audibly and Mio went to her seat, which fortunately was clear of crazy fans.

'Excuse me,' Yamato coughed at the crowd. They ignored him. Frustrated, he grabbed a shoulder of a guy in front of him and shoved him away. Through protests and squeezing he managed to get to his table. Many students glared at him and even reprimanded him.

'Can't you see we're standing here?'

'Unfortunately there doesn't seem to be a clearing for me to get to my own table. So if you're not getting out of my way, I'll make you get out of my way,' he said in a terrifying manner.

Finally able to get to his table, he sat heavily on his chair and about to proceed with his daily ritual of classtime napping when a soft voice called out to him;

'Excuse me, don't you think you shouldn't be sleeping in class?' Yamato put his head up and scanned the class for the source of the voice. To his surprise it came exactly from beside him and true enough, Nami Namine was exactly seated to his left.

_No wonder there's a crowd,_ he realized. Nami smiled at him with a Darlie commercial level of brightness. To others, there would be the stereotypical aura of flowers, sparkles and kindness emanating from her but all he saw were lies and selfishness hidden under a wall of roses.

He took the opportunity to carry out his assignment with one of his special techniques; Taunt. In Pokemon, the move Taunt would force the opponent to go on the offensive, which was exactly what he wanted Nami to do. For most, if not all, normal human beings, they have have an extent of pride that never fails to be besmirched by a few choice words at the right timing. Throughout his life, he had developed his wit and uncanny laser tongue to his advantage. He could break hearts and make them fall in love with him with only a few words.

Today he chose to let his tongue go for a few rounds.

'I don't think a person who only entered class throughout the semester has the right to criticize another who was obviously been here for a much longer time.' he began. He noticed Nami hesitated before answering.

_Hook._

'I think it's still common courtesy to advise a person if they're wrong.'

'Me? Wrong? That's rich, coming from you. But you know what? I can't sleep. Not with that annoying swarm you call "fans". You don't even know anything about them. And yet you say you have the right to advise me?'

_Line._

Nami was aghast now. Regaining her composure, she sadi in a dignified tone;

'Well, I think it's a waste of time talking to people like you.'

'Finally, some common sense! And I though Your Highness was too happy up in the clouds to look down.'

Nami lost control and slammed her fist on her table. Yamato grinned to himslef and tucked back his head into his arms.

_Sink._

* * *

><p>Yamato busily played another round of Pokemon while Mio and Isaac busily chit-chatted about today's events. He may have heard his name passed between them a few times but he was more focused on getting his Aegislash to King's Shield an unwitting opponent.<p>

Suddenly they heard a ruckus outside the door and when it opened, Nami was standing there with her usual crowd of fans. Quickly entering, she shut the door behind her, leaving her fans outside. Disappointed, they left. She breathed a sigh of relief and asked them without looking;

'Is this the Service Club?'

'Yes,' Mio replied. Nami turned to them with a smiling face before but she caught sight of Yamato her face paled, turned to shock and then contempt.

'W-what the fuck are you doing here?' she shouted, pointing at Yamato.

'I'm part of the Service Club, isn't that obvious?' Nami glared knives at him but he ignored it._ No point fighting idiots,_ he thought.

'I think I'm going to retract my request,' said Nami. Yamato rolled his eyes but said nothing. Surprisingly, Mio was the one to save the day.

'Umm, Nami-san, I thik that since you've made a request, the Service Club will do it's utmost best to help our clients. Even if you do retract your request, it is still our duty to help you anyway.'

'Well... I'll accept your help if that guy is not involved,' she said while pointing at Yamato.

'Fine, I don't want to be related anyway.' he said, returning to his Pokemon. Isaac and Mio looked at him worriedly but he gave them a mischievous wink. Fortunately, they were quick to pick up a hint before Nami got suspicious.

'Well, I think that solves the problem, Nami-san,' said Isaac. He pulled a chair for her while Mio asked;

'We've read through your biodata, but we'd like to hear the problem personally from yourself,' said Mio.

Nami scratched the back of her head and laughed nervously.

'I-it's embarrassing, you know.'

'We need you to accept that fact by telling us. Only then will we be able to help 's the first step to solving your problem,' said Mio strongly, putting a hand on Nami's. It seemed to work because Nami took a deep breath and started her story;

'Ever since my idol career started gaining momentum I've felt like I've missed out on a lot of things that I care about. I have... Friends, no, acquaintances that don't really care about me. My producer only wants me to keep singing and performing. And my real "friends" whom I was with before I became an idol are now nothing more than gossipmongers to the paparazzi. My fans are all lovely but sometimes they act out of hand. I just want them to be more civil but all they do is sheer harder and act wilder,' Nami was tearing up now.

'Everything I do now is scrutinized. There isn't a time where I can walk in public peacefully. Sometimes I regret being an idol, and all I want is have a real friend, a real life.' She broke down, crying.

Mio hugged Nami, holding Nami's face to her chest, which caused her to cry harder. Obviously, Mio could not get the hint as she simply continued to console Nami with her hug.

_There's a "well-endowed" problem right there. _thought Yamato. He snorted loudly and Nami stopped crying immediately.

'What's so funny?' she glared. Yamato coughed and regained his composure. Giving his most winning smile, he said; 'Nothing. Nothing at all, my dear.' But instead of reassuring Nami it only got her more enraged than before.

'Why is it that you never to make me feel contempt, disgust and annoyance every time I look at you,' she hissed.

'You're welcome,' he replied. Nami could feel her hand itching to slap him.

'Well, regardless, now that we know the problem personally, the Service Club will do it's best to help,' said Isaac. Mio nodded to reassure her..

'Thank you, Mio-chan, Isaac-kun!' she hugged both of them. Yamato simply looked on. None of them knew the plan going through his head. Somehow, Nami managed to steal a glare at him. He smiled back in return.

_Hook._

* * *

><p>The next day the usual swarm of fans converged on her the moment Nami entered class. Luckily, Yamato had gotten to his seat earlier before the crowd. He had plugged in his iPod so he didn't need to be tortured by the fanatic screams, giggles and shrieks. As Nami sat, the crowd converged on her table and spillover effect meant that his table was victimized as well. Soon, the crowd completely negated his visibility, but not before Mio had given a thumbs-up sign to Nami.<p>

Yamato turned back to Nami. She was valiantly trying to convince the crowd to kindly leave her be. She had her hands up in a defensive posture. She tried to be strict to the crowd but they only got more excited.

The plan was to make Nami more firm in her requests. Mio told her to get the crowd to listen to her and back away immediately. Mio stressed how important it was for Nami to be confident. Worst comes to worst, Isaac suggested she simply ignore the crowd. Nami had listened intently and even did a few practice rounds at saying "No!". Unfortunately for her, it only sounded cuter the angrier she said it.

The crowd screamed. Even from the loud Fall Out Boy songs blasting from his earphones, Yamato knew she tried to say "No!". But, as he expected, it only made the crowd love her even more. Her eyes caught his, and she gave him a hateful look.

Yamato grinned sarcastically. The plan was failing, as he expected.

_Line._

* * *

><p>Nami cried into Mio's shoulder, while Mio and Isaac tried to console her. They were in the clubroom again after a failed attempt.<p>

'It's not working, I'll always be unhappy!' she sobbed.

'It's OK,' said Isaac. He knew what it was like to be trapped by society on side, and by a heavy heart on the other.

At that moment, Yamato entered the clubroom. He casually glanced at Nami and sniggled loudly. On purpose.

Nami looked up from Mio's shoulders with bloodshot eyes.

'What's your problem?'

'How churlish. You're the problem of course. Haven't you noticed all along?' he remarked cruelly. The words stung her so bad she stood up and faced Yamato directly. It was quite amusing as she was a head shorter than him and had to look up to meet his eyes.

She tried to shove Yamato but he did not budge.

'You're not helping at all! So much for being part of the Service Club!'

'I thought it was agreed that I'm not involved in this case.'

'You bloody, fucking, annoying, stupid, uncouth, stupid idiot! Then why do you have to always hurt my feelings, bring me down?'

'Because people like you disgust me.'

'People like me? What kind of people?!' she was screaming distraughtly at him now.

'People who can't see that they have everything already! You complain that you don't have friends, and that your fans only want you to sing. Stupid! You knew that the moment you signed the contract as an idol your life would change 180 degrees! You knew you're friends would take advantage, and that you're life would have the sole purpose of performing in public. Yet you pretend by giving shit excuses. Of course you'll never solve your problem, because you're the problem!'

SLAP! Yamato was momentarily stunned by Nami's hand that met his left cheek. The familiar feeling of pain and annoyance crept through him, but he continued;

'Wh-' he started.

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!

Nami kept slapping Yamato until her arm got tired. Even then, , through her heavy breathing, tear stained eyes and extreme shivering, she still managed to give Yamato a scornful look. Yamato was still looking away from the force of the last slap.

His head turned to her. In his eyes, there was nothing but pure, evil resolve.

'It is because you do not accept who you are, your problem is not solved. You cannot change others, and you do not want to change yourself, so your only chance is to accept it,' he said emotionlessly, but full of weatherworn experience.

Nami ran out of the room, shouting "I hate you! I hate you!"

Yamato smiled in satisfaction. His plan had worked like a charm.

_Sink._

* * *

><p>Hikigaya Hachiman was on his way to the clubroom. He was going to meet Yamato , whom he heard took quite a beating yesterday, which he had heard from a distressed Mion. Even he was quite worried about how rough things got whenever Yamato "helped" one of his clients. But he knew why.<p>

He took a corner and crashed into a student standing in the hallway. After a hasty apology, he noticed that there was a line of students. Trailing the line, he found out that it actually lead into the Service Club clubroom. Surprised, he pushed and shooved against the crowd until he got in.

Nami was diligently signing photos, T-shirts, CD albums and posters. She did not have the uncomfortable or forced happy look on her face like she usually did around her fans. He smiled to himself, _that Yamato can really pull off some miracles._

He approached Mio and Isaac, who were standing in a corner.

'Hikigaya-sensei!' greeted Mio. Isaac followed suit.

'I see you've managed to complete the assignment, with admirable results,' he said. Isaac laughed halfheartedly and Mio shuffled about nervously. It had seemed that Hikigaya had asked the wrong question.

'Nonetheless, have you seen Yamato?' he coughed.

Nami gasped. In fact she had gasped so loud that the whole room turned to look at her. Even Hikigaya, Mio and Isaac turned to look as well.

Yamato was standing in front of Nami, holding a CD album and impatiently tapping his foot. Though greatly reduced, there were still red marks of injury on both his cheeks.

'Excuse me, could you autograph this already?' he impatiently said. It was as if yesterday's events had never happened to him.

Nami stared at him hatefully, but he would take none of it.

'Come on, I've stood in line like everybody else, and now you're going to put my efforts to waste? Jeez, you should have said so earlier. Pity the people behind me.'

With puffed cheeks she autographed the CD album with excessive force and slapped it back on his outstretched hand. Yamato simply whistled as he walked away, but deliberately rubbed his cheek, just to antagonize Nami a little bit more.

He walked to his friends. Hikigaya shook his head in amazement and Isaac simply laughed in admiration at his stunt. Mio actually ran and gave him a tackle hug(which he did not necessarily dislike). She fretted over him, asking "Are you OK?" and "You shouldn't have done that!" and others Yamato could barely notice over her cute, reddened face.

Yamato looked at the CD album he asked Nami to autograph. Along with the autograph were a few words written in violent capital letters, which made him smile.

"I HATE YOU!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Isaac's problem.

'You're quite brave to challenge me,' said Hikigaya Hachiman. The artificially created environment glowed with electrical luminescence. Angular and sharp, a faux wind blew across his face.

'You talk big for someone who clearly knows nothing,' said Yamato from across the battlefield. The symbol of a huge Pokeball was emblazoned unto to ground in between them. Hikigaya felt slightly irritated at his remark, but hid it from Yamato.

'Go, Dusknoir!' Hikigaya sent out. 'I've read bout it's data. It prefers loneliness and will bring those who oppose it to the other realm. It is the perfect and strongest Pokemon!' he said.

Yamato rolled his eyes._ What a drag,_ he thought.

'Go Scizor,' he sent out. Hikigaya smirked, and for the next three turns he did very weird things, like sending out a Defensive Jolteon and a Physical Reuniclus, whilst Yamato's Scizor simply Swords Danced. After that he swept Hikigaya's team with a Mega-Evolved, Technician, STAB, +6 Bullet Punch.

'Gah!' cried out Hikigaya at his 3DS. He was beautifully defeated by Yamato, who showed no mercy with his Mega Scizor. He sighed, closing his 3DS while Yamato continued to battle against another trainer.

'I told you, Hikigaya-sensei, you can't beat me,' said Yamato. Hikigaya snorted.

'You think Pokemon is simple. You're wrong.'

'How hard can it be?' rebutted Hikigaya.

Yamato grunted in annoyance. 'It doesn't matter for a person like you anyway. If you really want to learn, go look it up on the internet. I'm not inclined to listen to fools.'

Hikigaya felt a vein pop. He was definitely annoyed. But he didn't say a word. He knew that he'd made a mistake and paid the price for it.

He had spent quite a respectable amount of money on his 3DS console and a copy of the latest Pokemon game. He only did so because of the many times he saw Yamato playing his own 3DS. In fact, Yamato's 3DS was so omnipresent that he couldn't remember the times where Yamato didn't carry it around. An now he is quite sure that he had wasted a healthy amount of money on it as well.

As Hikigaya contemplated on his supposedly bad choice buying a 3DS, Mio Miura entered the clubroom.

'Hey there, guys!' she greeted bubbly. She grabbed a chair and sat facing Yamato, who was still playing his 3DS.

'Umm... Yamato-kun, what are you playing?' she asked innocently.

'Pokemon' he answered without looking up.

'Oh. Err... Aren't you kinda too young to play things like Pokemon?' Yamato's eyes looked up at her in annoyance.

'Aren't you kinda old for things like Justin Bieber?' he retorted. Mio laughed nervously and kept silent, defeated. Nothing gets between Yamato and his Pokemon.

'So, ummm... Hikigaya-sensei, have you seen Isaac-kun around?' she asked Hikigaya.

'No, which is quite odd. He'd usually be here by now,' realized Hikigaya.

'But, I don't think we should be worrying about him anyways. It's no use over-worrying over someone just because he hasn't shown up for one day.'

'Relax, Mio.' reassured Hikigaya. He looked at Yamato, who didn't seem to have an ounce of worry on his face. But he knew, that deep down, Yamato was quite worried.

Throughout the whole week, Isaac didn't appear at all at the Service Club. Hikigaya's prediction might have gone awry, dan even Yamato was discomforted at his absence. They did catch glimpses of him and Hikigaya already confirmed his attendance, but every time they tried to approach him, Isaac would either run off and disappear in a crowd or behind a corner. Many times they tried to chase him but none of them manged to catch him.

_Damn athlete,_ Yamato once cried out.

And now the trio were in the clubroom, hatching a plan to get Isaac face to face with them.

'Well, Yamato-kun, it's quite odd to see you be nothing more than a degenerate stalker.' Hikigaya snidely remarked.

'Better than a person failing to achieve a stupid dream' he replied. They both stared hard at each other, neither willing to lose.

'Now,now, we're here to help our friend, not argue with each other,' said Mio, breaking the two up. Yamato sniffed loudly and Hikigaya gave a snort of disapproval.

'Yamato-kun, why is Isaac hiding from us?' she asked.

'I don't know. It is very unlike him to do so. Or maybe..' he said.

'Or maybe what?' interjected Hikigaya.

He beckoned the two to approach him. After much whispering and looks of astonishment, the three nodded in agreement.

Time for a-skulking.

* * *

><p>Mio pulled herself behind the corner just as Isaac looked behind him.<p>

_Phew, that was a close one._

The plan was for them to approach him from three sides, so that each could intercept him as he passed by the respective paths. She had taken to approaching directly behind Issac, and Yamato and Hikigaya approached from his ten and two o'clock.

Turning another corner, she saw Isaac enter an unused classroom. It was situated quite far into the block, where no one would walk by willy-nilly. She waited for the other two to arrive, not risking to confront him alone.

In a short while Yamato had arrived, hiding behind a pillar nearby. He kept silent, not even allowing his footsteps to be heard. Mio's heart skipped a beat when his eyes met hers. They were sharp, piercing and gave a sense that he could see right through you and could barely care less. The way he brought himself around, aloof from society had always intrigued her. But he knew what he was doing. In fact he was so comfortable with himself that he had never shown an ounce of embarrassment nor sadness around her. It even boiled down to the fact that everything he said mesmerized her, if not garnering her attention. And then there were the times where she would notice his eyes dull, and a frown cross his face, like he was bearing a burden only he alone could handle, closing up his heart. One day, she would hope to get into that impenetrable fortress of his heart.

She shook herself from her daze as Hikigaya hissed at her. He had already arrived and it had been a good five minutes since Isaac entered the classroom.

Hikigaya nodded at her and she stormed into the room, followed by himself. Yamato came last, but when he heard Mio shouting "Isaac-kun, what the hell are you doing?", he held back, assessing the situation first. In short, he would let the two take the brunt of things first.

Inside, a shocked Isaac was holding a half done cigarette in his han, which he quickly stamped on. Never in his life would he expect Mio and Hikigaya to find him in this position.

'Isaac-kun, what do you think you're doing?' cried out Mio, shocked.

'I-I should ask you the same question.' he stuttered. Hikigaya gave him a cold look. He never liked delinquents, and deep down in his heart, he always expected Isaac to be one. He had doubted why Yamato chose Isaac, but now there was no doubt in him that Isaac was now in big trouble. He was angry. Angry at Yamato, but now Isaac had crossed a line in his heart. And he did not like it one bit.

'Smoking? What the fuck do you think you're doing? Don't you know that it is illegal at your age?' he growled.

Isaac scowled, as if Hikigaya's words had hurt him.

'What do you know about my problems? And why should any of you care about it anyway?' Isaac shouted. He was getting more and more distressed.

'I-Isaac-kun, let's be rational here. You aren't supposed to be smoking at this age anyway,' Mio said nervously. Isaac scowled even harder.

'So you're with him this time? You're against me now?' he said. Hikigaya put up a hand to stop Mio from saying anything.

'That's it, Isaac. I guess we'll have to settle this the old-fashioned way,' said Hikigaya, eventhough he knew he would definitely lose in a fist fight. It was just that Isaac had crossed too many lines.

Isaac braced himself, ready to go physical when,

'Yo,' said Yamato who casually walked into the room and grabbed a chair to sit down. He pulled out his 3DS and looked at Isaac.

'Oh, hey there, Issac-kun!' he said, as if he had only noticed him. Isaac, confused and surprised, paused for a moment before replying,

'Uhhh...'

'What happened? Cat got your tongue?'

'N-no,'

'Then?' Isaac shook his head, vainly trying to process Yamato's words. Yamato meanwhile simply tended to his Pokemon, completely ignorant of his surroundings.

On purpose, of course.

'Yamato-kun,' started Hikigaya.

'Oh, Hikigaya-sensei! Up for another round?' Yamato said in a completely innocent tone.

'Yamato-kun, I think it's time to give up your charade. There's a problem we are supposed to fix.' he said in dangerous tone.

'Hn? What seems to be the problem?'

'Yamato-kun, please stop fooling around! Isaac-kun's smoking and we need to stop it!' interjected Mio. Yamato looked at him with a "seriously" look.

'I still don't understand why that is a problem, much less one we have to solve,' he said. Isaac's shoulders relaxed at his surprising statement._ What was Yamato up to?_

'But smoking is definitely wrong! Not only is it illegal, it will kill him one day!' rebutted Mio.

'So?'

'Tch. You're acting quite cocky even for yourself. Can't you see this is a different kind of problem?' said Hikigaya

'Oh, shut it, Hikigaya-sensei. And honestly, I'm greatly surprised you are spouting all this crap. Quite a hypocrite, eh?'

'Wha-?'

'Please. You say it's bad for his health and life and bla, bla, bla. So what? If he wants to kill himself so badly, then fine by me. Besides, you should look at yourself. You lock yourself away in your loneliness, trying to prove nothing with your nostalgia. Is that healthy or good at all? I don't think so. If it's about the legal issue, then all Isaac needs to do is to not get caught, which is what he's been doing all along. What disappoints the most is the fact that you, Hikigaya-sensei, out of all people would have your decisions clouded by meaningless prejudice. What has gotten into you?' said Yamato, who put no effort in hiding the steel in his voice.

'Yamto-kun, what are trying to say?' said Mio.

'Hikigaya-sensei, what do you do when you are most angry, sad or lonely?' he asked.

'And why should I-'

'Just answer the question.'

'I write down a list of people I'd love to kill. If not I usually think of ways to isolate myself from society further,' said Hikigaya.

'I thought so. And so you think that it is an acceptable way to "curb" your own personal failures?'

Hikigaya kept silent.

'And what about you, Mio?'

'I...I'd usually just cry or watch some sad drama,' she admitted, blushing. Yamato sighed.

'And do you both think that your actions are considered "healthy" and "acceptable"?'

'Hey! At least I don't smoke!' retorted Mio, clearly offended.

'You're evading the question. You're doing what I call the "worser than me" trick.' he said.

'What?'

'It means when people are reprimanded for their questionable acts, you would steer the question away by saying that there are people out there doing "worser" things. But by doing so, you only allow the privilege of passing the blame to continue. To a person who smokes, they can say "At least I don't take drugs", and to to the person that takes drugs can say "At least I don't kill". It goes on to forever. The conclusion is, you don't solve anything, and that you only cause an innocent party to be harmed.' Yamato stood up and approached Isaac.

'I have nothing against your actions, for they are not wrong. But next time, don't blow too many clues away,' he said, which surprised Isaac.

'Now go home, and come meet us tomorrow.' he escorted Isaac out the room, whilst Mio and Hikigaya gave him a "what the hell" look.

Once Isaac was finally gone, he closed the door and faced the two.

'Why did you do that?' questioned Hikigaya.

"Isn't it obvious? He was stressed, an emotional wreck. I was helping him. What did you do? You only pushed him further against the wall. Couldn't you see hings were going out of hand?'

'Hikigaya and Mio looked around in embarrassment.

'Every one has their vices. Isaac's is smoking. For me, that's perfectly fine, so long as he doesn't hurt anyone. He was confused, angry and sad. He slipped into his vice because it gave him comfort. And I think we have no right to say if he should or should not do so,'

'B-but smoking is bad!' said Mio.

'And so is crying, throwing a tempe and writing down a list of people you want to kill,'

Hikigaya scowled.

'Point is, who are we to judge another's problems? It would be downright wrong to simply barge in on someone's private matters.' Both of them sighed in embarrassment.

'Hikigaya-sensei, Mio-, er... Mio-chan,' started Yamato. Mio, startled, squealed at his calling of her name.

'I hope you realize that the more we think we know, the more we really are wrong. Our decisions become clouded. Don't let that happen to yourselves.' he said as he left the room.

'I'll see you tomorrow,' Hikigaya watched him leave, his heart feeling heavy.

_Maybe I was wrong._

* * *

><p>The next day, Hikigaya, Mio and Yamato were in the clubroom. Hikigaya and Mio had an uncomfortable look on their faces and the atmosphere was heavy with anxiety. Only Yamato sat calmly, staring at the clubroom door, expecting a certain someone to walk in the room.<p>

And to his expectation, the door opened and in came Issac Kazuya.

'H-hey there guys,' Isaac meekly greeted. Yamato smiled to himself. Isaac looked about nervously, avoiding the looks of Hikigaya and Mio.

Finally, after a long moment of silence, Isaac started;

'I-I'm sorry about yesterday,'

Hikigaya sighed. 'We should be the ones apologizing, Isaac-kun.' Mio looked at Isaac and nodded as well.

'Huh?' Isaac's eyes lit up. Something in his chest finally lifted. There was something in his eyes.

'Dude, why the long face? We're here to help you,' said Yamato.

Isaac wiped his eyes. He felt so happy.

'Why?'

'Because we're your friends. No matter what, these people will always have your back.'

Isaac looked at them. Mio and Hikigaya had smiles on their faces.

Yamato had a stern look on his face.

'What have I told you previously? You must believe in yourself. It all starts here.' he poked Isaac's chest, indicating his heart.

'if you can't believe in yourself, then who will? Wallowing around won't get you the anywhere. Eventhough I don't mind you smoking, I must remind you that your problems are still out there. Now get up on your feet, or are you that weak?'

Isaac smiled.

'I'm not that weak.'

'True, you are quite weak, just not as weak as I would like,' Yamato sarcastically remarked. Instead of the familiar scowl he expected, Isaac hugged him and laughed.

'That's the Yamato I know.'

Yamato smiled back, glad to have his friend back.

'Awww, don't leave me out!' cried out Mio, who joined in the hug. Yamato smelled lavenders in her hair.

Hikigaya looked at the trio with slight affection and nostalgia. He'll never have this kind of relationship with Yukinoshita and Yui. Seeing the trio made his heart aflutter and sink at the same time.

He took a deep breath.

_The past is the past. It's never coming back._

He watched the trio leave the room, Isaac diligently telling lame jokes at Yamato, who knocked each one out. Mio trailed behind, chuckling to herself.

Hikigaya just stared out the window, his back towards the door. He stared at the dying moments of the evening sun, wondering why his heart was set aflutter.

Deep down in his heart, he missed Yui and Yukinoshita. He knew Yui missed him too, but what about Yukinoshita? Did she even remember him? Does she even care anymore?

He shook his head and shrugged off the thought. What does it matter if she does care?

Hikigaya sighed in melancholy. He heard the door open, but he did not look, too deep in his own contemplations.

'You should go back Yamato. It's late already.'

'Who's Yamato?' asked a soft voice. Hikigaya's eyes widened.

_No. It can't be._

He turned. Yukino Yukinoshita was standing there with bright eyes and a soft smile.

'It's been a while, Hikigaya-kun.'


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: She's back.

'It's been a while, Hikigaya-kun,' said Yukino Yukinoshita.

Hikigaya blinked. Once. Twice. She was still there.

'Y-Yukinoshita-san,' he stuttered. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to say. Yukinoshita was standing there in front of him. _Was this a dream?_

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Once he opened them, he looked at Yukino once more. She had grown taller, and was wearing a very work-ish uniform consisting of a blouse, pencil skirt, waistcoat and jacket. Other than that she had not changed at all. Still the long, luscious black hair. The bright grey eyes that set his heart racing. He also noticed that there was barely a sign of growth on her chest. He smiled to himself.

_Still the same Yukino Yukinoshita._

'And what brings you here, O' Ice Queen?' Yukino smirked.

'Still with the horrible attitude and monologue, Hikigaya-kun. I see you still retain your dead fish eyes.' Hikigaya smiled to himself once more. It felt so familiar.

'Your gaffes and insults still remain as well. You still never fail to hurt my feelings, do you?'

'You know I hate how much you conform to your weakness.'

Hikigaya's thought flashed to Yamato, how everyone had a weakness, and it was best to sharpen our weapons rather than patch it up.

'Because it' my weaknesses that make me who I am,' he said in return. Yukino was surprised. She looked at him closely, noticing the small differences about him.

'And that's what I like about you,' she muttered to herself. Fortunately, he did not hear her. He had already gotten up and was leaving.

Yukinoshita-san, it's getting late. I suppose I'll see you tomorrow, here? I am a teacher here now, you see.' he said. Yukino nodded, glad to see the person she missed the most.

* * *

><p>Hikigaya stood naked in the shower, his hands on the wall. He let the water flow over his body, letting his mind flow along with the water.<p>

_Why is she back? _he thought.

It had been a good eight years since they had last seen each other. She had gone just like that, without a goodbye. And now she was back.

_Is this a dream come true, or a nightmare waiting to unfold?_

He punched the wall in frustration. He was so confused. He was happy that she was back, but he couldn't stop the feeling of dread dragging down his heart.

He didn't hate her. He didn't necessarily love her. He was just confused.

He remembered all the times they spent together, as the Service Club. How he first met her. They were enemies. Then they weren't. They didn't become friends, but had been comfortable in each others presence.

He remembered the graduation finally wanted to confess his feelings to Yukino how he felt. It wasn't love. It was just great comfort.

But she wasn't there after the graduation ceremony. It was as if she had disappeared.

He remembered how Yui had cried at her disappearance, at how she went without saying goodbye. He had just kept silent, drowning his newfound emotions in the familiar darkness of loneliness. Loneliness that had never failed to greet him.

He stared at the showerhead, into the direct flow of water. He emptied his heart of all emotions, letting them wash away with the water.

_I'll walk my own way and make my own choices,_ Yamato's words rang through his mind.

Hikigaya turned off the showerhead. He had spent enough time brooding over his emotions.

It was time for him to start making his own choices.

* * *

><p>Throughout the whole day, Hikigaya's head was filled with nothing but Yukino. Her eyes, her smile, her hair. He couldn't get her out of his head.<p>

'Uhh... Hikigaya-sensei? You there?' asked Yamato. Hikigaya blinked and shook himself back into reality.

'Ah, sorry about that. Just daydreamed for a while.'

'well, we're here already,' said Yamato, gesturing to the clubroom door. Hikigaya opened the door and it was as if he had stepped eight years into the past.

Yukino Yukinoshita was seated near the window, like she always did. A book was in her hands, and an uncaring look which changed to a sharp one the moment she caught sight of Hikigaya.

'Hello there, Hikigaya-kun,' she said in her usual soft voice.

Hikigaya had to snap back into reality the second time today.

She was wearing a short, flowing spaghetti strap top with tight fitting jeans, which accentuated her beauty superbly. She stroked her hair like she always did, and Hikigaya's heart did a backflip in it's thoracic cavity.

'Umm... You must be Yukino Yukinoshita, right?' Yamato asked suddenly. She smiled at Yamato and nodded.

'Why, yes. And you are?'

'Yamato. Member of the Service Club and a pleasure to be in your presence, Milady,' he curtsied. She chuckled softly at his exaggerated antics. Hikigaya sighed and smiled as well. _That cheeky bastard, _he thought.

'So, you revived the Service Club, Hikigaya-kun?' she asked.

'Yes I did, Yukinoshita-san,'

'And why did you did so?' Hikigaya blinked and contemplated for a while. His eyes fell on Yamato and he smiled.

'Because I believe that those who ask for help deserve help.'

It was Yukino's turn to smile.

'So you really have changed.'

'Have I? If I recall clearly, you did say I still retain my horrible features,' said Hikigaya, who leaned against the wall, facing Yukino.

Yukino stood and approached Hikigaya, stopping just in front of him.

'Idiot, I didn't mean change in that way. Of course you're still you. Besides, I never said your features were horrible at all.'

This time Hikigaya's heart did a double summersault.

'In fact, I didn't say even said I dislike your features at all.' Yukino was so close to him that he thought she could hear his raging heartbeat.

What now? She's so close. What am I _supposed_ to do?

Yukino stared at him with her beautiful grey eyes intently. His heart won't stop beating like crazy. There was no getting off the Yukino Express.

'Hikigaya-kun, I...' she started.

'YUKINON!' shouted Yui from the doorway. She was panting and gasping for breath. She stomped towards Yukino in an angered fashion. She stopped in front of her and Yukino looked at Yui in slight confusion. Yui's eyes were filled with tears.

'Yukinon!' she cried out while hugging her. Yukino was stunned for a moment but then she smiled, hugging her back.

'Where did you go?' Yui sobbed.

'It does not matter where I've been. What matters is that I'm back,' she said in return.

_Of course it matters where you've been,_ thought Hikigaya.

Yui wiped away her tears and sadness, looking up at Yukino.

'I'm so glad you're back.'

'I'm happy to see you too, Yuigahama-san.'

* * *

><p>Hikigaya, Yukino, and Yui were seated in the Service Club clubroom like they always did when they were together. It was if the clock had turned back eight years ago.<p>

_But eight years had past,_ remembered Hikigaya.

Nonetheless, he chose to feel somewhat happy during this moment. Once again, the trio of the Service Club was reunited.

'Yukinon, I have to know, why did you go away?' asked Yui.

'I went away because my father told me to study overseas. After I finished my course, I stayed there for a few more years for an internship. That's why I didn't came back.' she explained.

'So why are you here now?' questioned Yui. Hikigaya started to pay more attention, but he was even more confused. First he said he wanted to know more why she left, and now he wanted to know more why she came back. Trust Yukino Yukinoshita to muddle his head in the way only she could.

'I was given a short leave on my father's request. I am to leave by tomorrow, so I don't have much time. I only wanted to see you since I coincidentally came back.'

Hikigaya snorted. What a lame excuse.

'Oh, Hikigaya-kun, is my explanation not enough? Or are you just too overwhelmed by it?' Yukino said sharply.

'Hardly, my dear.' he replied. 'It's just a too simple reason for the great Yukino Yukinoshita to come back after eight years and meet us for no apparent reason.' he hid no sarcasm in his words.

'Hikki-kun, please stop,' said Yui. Hikigaya looked at her. There were tears threatening to fall and when he looked at Yukino, she was looking away, her lips slightly trembling.

'I understand your feelings after all these eight years, Hikki-kun. But can you just for this time, accept it? Just this once, please?' she said quietly, as if pleading to him.

Hikigaya pondered over the thought for a while. Should he continue with his selfish actions? Should he just carry on without regarding the feelings of Yukino and Yui?

'Fine. Yukino Yukinoshita, I'm glad you're back.'

* * *

><p>Yamato frantically gestured towards Isaac and Mio who were approaching the doorwordlessly. He gestured for them to leave, as it was a very fragile situation in the clubroom. Fortunately, they got the message and left, leaving him the only anomaly in the room.<p>

He sat quietly at the back of the clubroom, being as invisible as possible from the three. He was observing them closely. He did not pay attention to their words, that was Hikigaya's job. He was more interested in the small gestures and movements each one made throughout the conversation.

Yui made very obvious movements. She would approach forward with every question and withdraw after receiving an answer, usually one that disappointed her. Hikigaya was on the defensive. He avoided a lot of dangerous questions and he gripped the edge of his chair every now and then, indicating he was precariously stepping on dangerous ground. Yukino on the other hand frequently stole wistful glances at Hikigaya, indicating a longing in her behaviour eventhough her words were as sharp as blades.

Yamato sighed. Hikigaya was in a pinch, but that was a problem for he himself to solve. He just kept silent, only observing from the shadows.

* * *

><p>'Hikigaya-kun, it is quite a surprise that you actually failed your already pathetic dream of being a fulltime househusband.' Yukino said coldly.<p>

'The circumstances have forced me to take an alternative,' he rebutted

'Meaning you failed miserably.'

'That's how you see it. I see it as an opportunity to escape from a worse fate,' he answered. Honestly, he was quite tired of all the questions meant to hurt him. True, they stung, but after living through worse, he could take it.

'Yukinon, I think Hikki-kun has a point. I don't think any of us really did achieve our ambitions. We just make do with what we have now,' said Yui. Her words struck Hikigaya,_ when did she get this intuitive?_

'If even Yuigahama-san agrees with you, then I believe you may have a point,' conceded Yukino. She looked at Hikigaya with wistful eyes. Yamato noticed their were faint traces of tear stains, almost invisible lest he looked close enough.

'Yukinoshita-san, I'm truly glad that you are here. Everything that we've been through eight years ago feels like only yesterday. But if there's one thing I'm not giving up on, it's reality. You were gone eight years, Yukinoshita-san. How do you expect me to feel?' Hikigaya's tone changed. Yukino drew back, hurt from his words. Yui kept silent.

'I honestly thought you were different than other girls. I felt so comfortable around you,' he continued. Yamato noticed Yukino's eyes were glistening and Yui was gripping the edge of her chair hard.

'But you're just the same as any other girl. Always wanting to break my heart, always wanting to hurt my feelings. But I won't falter anymore, because I'm sick and tired of it.'

He looked at Yukino with a hard glare._This isn't me,_ a voice in his head said. Why did he want to say all this things to Yukino? What was his heart dragging his tongue to say?

He didn't know.

Hikigaya's breath was ragged, his shoulders poised in a tense way. He looked at Yukino, who was looking at the floor, her eyes hidden by her hair.

Yamato liked where this was going.

Yukino stood up but she did not lift her head. Her lips were trembling, her fists gripped.

'Why? Why did you leave? Why didn't you say goodbye?'

'Because if I said goodbye, I'd never be able to leave,' she muttered, still not looking up.

'Huh?' Hikigaya was stunned for a moment.

Yukino looked up. Her beautiful grey eyes were glistening with tears which fell unashamedly down her red cheeks. Her lips trembled as Hikigaya was taken aback at how outrageous it was seeing Yukino like this.

'H-Hikigaya-kun,' she muttered under trembling lips. Even Yamato was mildly surprised at what she did next.

Yukino hugged Hikigaya tightly.

_Just like the dream,_ Hikigaya thought._ But this wasn't a dream._

She cried openly into his chest. He could feel her tears soaking through his clothes.

'Y-Yukinoshita-san,' he said. She gripped him tighter, her sobs getting more wild and erratic.

Hikigaya's thought ran wild. How could the Yukino Yukinoshita break down like this? This wasn't suppose to happen.

But it was happening alright.

'Hikigaya-kun, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.' she sobbed.

'What, what are you sorry about?' he replied, confused.

'About leaving. About not saying goodbye. I'm sorry for everything wrong I've done!'

'You were gone eight years. How do you suppose a single "sorry" would solve it?' he said coldly. But somewhere in his heart, he felt otherwise.

'And you didn't know I've felt these eight years! How much I've missed you! How much I wish I could turn back time, and change everything!' she sobbed even harder.

Her words struck him like a lightning bolt. His heart was practically flying, but his head was pained and confused from all the stimuli.

He looked at Yui, who was looking away. Eventhough she kept silent, there was a steady stream of tears running down her cheeks.

Hikigaya gritted his teeth and steeled his nerves. What choice did he have? If he chose Yukino, he would have everything he wanted, but at the cost of losing Yui. And if he chose Yui, everything he'd try to protect her from would come in droves, destroying her certainly. And he would have to give up his heart for it.

How much did he have to suffer? How much more did he have to take on for the team?

_I make my own choices, and walk my own way,_ he remembered.

Hikigaya closed his eyes, and made his choice.

He hugged Yukino back tightly.

'I'm sorry too, Yukino. I've hurt you too much. I've been getting myself hurt for no reason, and hurting others in the process as well. So I hope you can accept my feelings, Yukinoshita-san,' he said, letting his own tears fall. It was as if a huge burden was being lifted off his chest.

Yukino cried harder and gripped him tighter, finally able to get the words out of her mouth.

'I love you, Hikigaya-kun.'

* * *

><p>Yui ran. She ran as far and fast as her feet would take her. She ran until her legs gave way, and she fell on the ground.<p>

_Why? Why? Why did she felt this way?_ So hurt, so pained. The person she wantedd the most was now taken away.

By her best friend who had left them for eight years.

She recounted the memory in her head.

She remembered when Yukino hugged Hikigaya. How much her heart was shattered there and then. How she couldn't take it anymore when he hugged her back. When Yukino said "I love you" to Hikigaya.

She had stood up, and told them;

'Hikki-kun, Yukinon, no. Hikigaya-san, Yukinoshita-san, I h-hope you both have a h-happy life t-together.'

She ran out of the room straight afterwards. And she ran. And ran. Until she finally came to where she was now.

_Hikki-kun's made a choice now,_ she told herself.

_And he did not choose her._

But it was alright. Who would want her? She's just an airhead. Just a stupid, airheaded, no good bitch. A person like Hikigaya would never fall for a person like her.

She remembered how they first met. How he had saved her dog from an incoming car. How they met at the Service Club for the first time. His reaction towards her. How he had treated her all along.

And she remembered the times when she would want to confess to him. Of the times she came so close, only to be stopped by what must be divine intervention. She knew that Hikigaya knew that she liked him.

_That's why she didn't choose her._

So she'll run. Until her heart is fixed. Until she has the courage to face them again. And how she'll meet with Hikigaya again.

His dead fish eyes weren't rotten at all. His smirk which made her heart do backflips. And that infallible attitude that actually meant good under all the insults and gaffes.

_Hikki-kun,_ she sobbed.

Her already broken heart was being grinded to dust.

Maybe love will never be for her. Maybe she isn't right for love. What else could she reason, as it was snatched away right in front of her eyes just a moment ago.

She couldn't hate Yukino. She was her best friend. One that depended on her. Yukinon was her friend. Even if she took Hikki-kun away from her.

It was a perfect trap. One she had fallen into eight years ago. And she'd only realized it now.

And only now she really knew how comforting loneliness can be.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Not One But Two.

'This is where I'm supposed to say goodbye, Hikigaya-kun,' said Yukino Yukinoshita. She stood straight, holding her trolley bag. Totally awkward.

'Yukinoshita-san, you can stop the charade. We all know you're not going anywhere. You're even at the wrong departure gate,' said Hikigaya in mild amusement. Yukino just blinked.

'True, I never was good at acting,' she admitted emotionlessly.. Hikigaya sighed. Sometimes even he couldn't expect what Yukino Yukinoshita would pull off.

'Well, whatever it is, there's no need to pull off such things. I already overheard your call with your father. I'm sure he's not too pleased.' he said.

'So what if he isn't? I'm honestly quite tired of pleasing his every desire. I think it's time to be my own woman,' she said softly.

'Oh, but I thought you already were?'

'I am,but not in all senses. It's quite difficult to have such an overprotective father. But I learned to cope with it.'

Hikigaya smirked. _Classical Yukino._

'Hikigaya-kun, I hope you're not having any weird thoughts. Just because of the events that happened yesterday does not give justification to your supposed superiority complex,' she said coldly. Hikigaya did a double take.

_God damn it, Yukino. You always have to do this to me._

'Now then, Hikigaya-kun, I trust it is common courtesy to accompany a lady. Fortunately, she is quite a fine, cute lady.' He grumbled, but did not reply. He stomped off, but close enough for Yukino to follow him. She on he other hand waltzed gracefully behind him, looking everything like a queen should be. If that queen ruled a kingdom of snow and ice. Wait, that was Frozen.

'Hikigaya-kun, isn't that your friend right over there?' she gestured. Hikigaya glanced over and indeed, Yamato Yagami was standing near the arrivals hall. He looked stylish, dark blue turtleneck with brown jeans and dark red sneakers. Not your average high school student and definitely not a "t-shirt and jeans" kind of guy. Yamato seemed to be waiting for someone, as he was impatiently checking the arrival times every now and then.

Hikigaya decided to approach him, and he knew by the sound of Yukino's trolley bag(which was empty) behind him that she was following him.

'Hoy, Yamato-kun. What brings you here?' he said. Yamato looked at him in mild surprise, his signature smirk appearing on his lips.

'Well if isn't the troubled lover, Hikigaya-sensei.' he greeted snidely. 'I see you have brought your woman along. Planning to take her on a romantic honeymoon?'

'Like hell. You think my teacher's pay is enough to pay for such a trip?'

'Oho, so you do have quite high standards for what you deem as "romantic", Hikigaya-sensei.' Hikigaya scowled and Yamato gave him a smug look that only Yamato Yagami could pull off. Yukino coughed softly, which caught Yamato's attention.

'Ah, Milady. A pleasure to meet you, as always,' he curtsied. This time Yukino did not smile.

'Your tricks are neither amusing nor cheeky. In fact, I find them quite disgusting,' she said in a soft tone.

Yamato looked up and gave her sharp smile, which meant something more dangerous than his usual smiles. 'It was never in my intent to play any of these tricks you mentioned.'

'There's no need play innocence. The only reasons boys like you do these things is to either flirt or play tricks on me. I've seen too many of your kind.'

'Oh, have you now?' he said. 'I've always knew you were quite a fine specimen of a woman. It's too bad you physical appearance isn't up to par. But I guess no one's perfect.'

'Your insults mean nothing to me. Boys like you know nothing more than fooling around, thinking you're that good, but proving nothing.'

'Fascinating. But for me, there's nothing to change about myself. Frankly, I like myself quite a lot.'

Yukino humphed in dissatisfaction. 'People like you know nothing more than your own selfish desires.'

'And what difference does that make you?'

'I try to change the world. It's full of bigoted fools and cowardly slimeballs who know nothing more than their own small box. It is a much more noble goal than yours.'

Yamato's heart did flips and tricks every time she goaded him with more hateful insults. Somehow he was eager to prove to this harsh beauty how evil he can really be.

'Why should I change the world, the people around me? True, they are weak, stupid and blind, but they can be controlled. Why should I change the world when I can manipulate it to do my own desires? All I need is to be stronger, faster, better, richer and smarter than them. I have no intention of changing this world, Yukino Yukinoshita.' he said bitterly.

Yukino stared him down with her icy cold glare. Yamato returned the glare, but he knew it was different than Hikigaya's. This one was stronger, colder, and much more deadlier.

It was no wonder Hikigaya fell for her.

Yukino continued to stare him down and Yamato wasn't backing out either. It felt as if the air between them was about to combust when a voice was heard;

'Onii-chan!'

Yamato broke off instantly and looked at the source of the voice. There, a boy was happily waving his arm towards him, while a somber looking woman trailed closely behind.

'Excuse me,' he said hurriedly as he approached the two newcomers. Hikigaya simply looked on while Yukino maintained her cool composure by stroking her hair.

_Was this Yamato's family?_ Thought Hikigaya.

He observed Yamato closely, just as how Yamato had observed him the day before. In front of his family, Yamato seemed to be more open. Yamato's tone got angrier around his mother, who seemed to bother him a lot. Meanwhile, his brother acted more aloof from them, minding his own business and giggling at his phone. His mother carried a weary, tired look on her and her eyebrows furrowed angrily whenever they exchanged words.

Clearly, Yamato was on strained ties with his own family . His mother was getting tired of his rants so she just shoved the luggage bag she was holding into Yamato's hands and walked away, leaving him annoyed. He spoke a few words to his brother and started to walk back to Hikigaya and Yukino.

Seeing as his brother was still preoccupied with his phone, Yamato shouted at him to get a move on. His brother, clearly surprised, walked behind him carrying a look of annoyance while Yamato tried to regain his composure as he reached Hikigaya and Yukino.

'And what was that about?' asked Hikigaya. Yukino chose to remain silent.

'My family, and the main reason I'm here,' he replied in a tight voice. Hikigaya could detect the strain in his voice.

'Hey, hey, onii-chan,' said Yamato's brother.

'What is it?'

'I'm hungry,'

'Mama gave you nothing to eat?' he saked. His brother shook his head. Yamato sighed in exasperation.

'I'm sorry Hikigaya-sensei, Yukinoshita-san. I'll be taking my leave now.'

'Wait, we still don't know who he is,' said Yukino.

'Obviously, he's my brother. Go introduce yourself,' he gestured.

'Shun Yagami, a year younger than onii-chan and million times more awesome. Also the current ruler of four different kingdoms.'

'What?'

'Don't mind him, he's got-' Yamato interjected.

'Eighth grader syndrome.' he proudly finished. Yamato sighed once more. He tapped Shun on the shoulder, ushering him to get something to eat, but not before uttering a hurried goodbye to Hikigaya and Yukino.

'That Yamato, he's quite an enigma,' said Yukino softly.

'He sure is,' Hikigaya nodded.

* * *

><p>Hikigaya waved goodbye to Yukino, who got into a big black expensive car that drove off quickly. He sighed to himself, thinking how things had gone wrong these past few days. Yukino had came back from god-knows-where and she had confessed her feelings to him( more like he confessed to her). All those eight years had come bearing upon him the moment he thought he could finally let go.<p>

His mind drifted off to Yui. Where was she now? What was she doing? She had ran out of the room yesterday, and Hikigaya did not even chase her, afraid of ruining his newfound relationship with Yukino. But his heart was still bitter from it. How he had let go of Yui just like that. It was unfair to her. He had felt betrayed when Yukino left, and now he pulled the same stunt on Yui.

It was cruel. It was evil. It was_ his_ choice.

He exhaled loudly once more. His choices seem to burden him even more. Was this the curse he was born to bear? To be always haunted by his consequences he set upon society, due to his choice of being aloof from them?

He thought about Yamato, and how he proudly and bravely accepted his distinction from society. He'd even go so far as letting society stay dumb,as they were easier to manipulate. Then Hikigaya started to notice the burdens that Yamato carried. He hid it so well. It was clear from his interaction with his family, which was obviously a broken one. How he had survived his upbringing, Hikigaya did not know. But what he did knew was that Yamato emerged victorious. He was stronger, better, smarter, but he was also bitter, weary and tired from his trials.

_And yet he could never give up on himself,_thought Hikigaya.

Yukino was right. Yamato was an enigma.

One he'd like to know more about.

* * *

><p>Hikigaya Hachiman always thought he had seen enough to know quite a lot about Yamato and Yukino, but when he entered the Service Club clubroom today, he doubted everything he knew about the two.<p>

Yukino was seated where she usually did, a closed book on her lap and her mouth firing off insults like an artillery cannon. The insults were directed to Yamato, who was busy getting Shun off his 3DS. It was clear that Yamato was growing more and more annoyed, but he expertly kept his face as straight as possible, only allowing his eyebrows to twitch every now and then.

'Shun, let go of my 3DS,' he implored.

'But I want to play!'

'No one, I mean NO ONE, touches my 3DS,' he said dangerously. Shun just stuck out his tongue at him.

'Humph, looks like I'll have to use my ultimate weapon on you,' Shun said spiritedly. 'Life Fiber Synchronize, Kamui-'

'Canceled' Yamato interrupted.

'What?' gasped Shun.

'I am Lucifer. The Horned God, The Devil. I always win,'

'That's not fair! You can't be someone just because you like it!'

'Then who are you to simply choose to wear a Kamui?'

'So? I don't care!'

'Then neither do I,' said Yamato coolly. Shun glared at him, but he kept silent. He sat heavily in the corner, crossing his arms in an obvious sign of dissent towards his older brother.

Yukino humphed softly from her chair. 'How petty of you to treat your brother like such.' she said to Yamato.

'Not to mention how childish it is for you to still have game consoles as such,' she added. Yamato sighed and rolled his eyes.

Hikigaya observed the two exasperatingly. Yamato was one issue to handle, but adding Yukino into the mixture was a whole different thing. They were both dragons, Yukino an eastern and Yamato a western. Yamato was unashamedly strong, cocky, powerful and cruel, but had that mystical beauty that came with every rare creature. Yukino was already beautiful, shining, elegant, graceful and powerful, but carried a weakness that those with sharp enough eyes could easily see.

'Oh, I see you are quite irritated when I comment about your game console. My thoughts were right, or so it seemed. You're nothing more than a spoilt brat who thinks he knows it all.'

Yamato sighed. He didn't reply to Yukino._ Had Yamato had enough?_ Thought Hikigaya.

'Have you given up already, Yamato-kun?' questioned Yukino.

'Yukinoshita-san, I am not inclined to answer that. Not because I'm a coward, but because I find no satisfaction in defeating you. So be it if my pride is stained or brought down. I'll pick it up myself. I'll wipe my own tears.' Yamato said.

'Then I guess a person like is no better than I had expected,' she continued. Yamato simply sighed, going to his 3DS to help him ignore her. There was no need to fight a losing war.

Hikigaya snorted at the antics of the two. Yamato had pulled off a very risky move towards Yukino. He knew there was no point in arguing with Yukino, so he admitted defeat. By not giving her the pleasure of victory, she had not necessarily won. Hikigaya walked towards Yukino, patting Yamato on the head as he passed by him.

'Yukinoshita-san, I think you've proven your point in this argument already,'said Hikigaya.

'Are you siding with Yamato-kun, or just pathetically trying to console me?' she sharply cut in. Hikigaya had expected this answer.

'Maybe I am, but like I said, there's no point in continuing your argument. Just let it go, Yukinoshita-san,' he said. Yukino sighed, relenting to her "victory".

'True, there is no point in this argument anymore, I admit. Anyhow, have you even met with Yuigahama-san, Hikigaya-kun?'

'Hikigaya's eyes dulled. It was a touchy subject, Yui. Since yesterday his mind had been muddled over the choices he made yesterday.

'Yui, she doesn't want to talk to me. She doesn't want to talk to anybody. And I believe that is my fault. For letting her fall for me. For leading her on. I should've been clear with her from the start. And now, look. I made her that way. I made a choice. One that burdened me and caused the sacrifice of another. I knew I shouldn't have treated her so.'

_Lies, _he told himself. He never met Yui after the incident, but he knew he was right anyway.

'Hikigaya-kun,' said Yukino. Hikigaya shook his head angrily, as if annoyed by her calling of his name. Why. Even when he already made his choice, he was still pained by the consequences?

'Hikigaya-sensei,' said Yamato. He looked at Yamato, who gave him a sharp, yet understanding look.

'If being troubled by the consequences of your choices is what makes you afraid, then it means that you are truly weak. Everything in life has a price, or a consequence. Most of the time, we don't realize it because it's so small and insignificant. The truth is, we are blinded in our choices, until they bear upon us. That is how lax we have grown as human beings.' said Yamato.

Hikigaya closed his eyes. No. He will not be afraid._ Not anymore._

He opened them and looked at Yamato.

'Hikigaya-sensei, it's never easy to make choices. It's never easy to make a good choice, much less the best. And if it's so hard to make a good choice, how are we supposed to make the _right_ choice?'

'That's-' he started.

'That's because you're weak!' Yamato said in an angry tone. 'We don't know if the choices we make are right! We just bear with consequences!'

'Even if it means to take one for the team?' Hikigaya said quietly.

'Even if it means that the whole world will hate us. Even if it means that there will be no one to stand by you. Who are you going to believe in when there's no one but you?' Yamato poked at Hikigaya's heart, just like he did to Isaac.

'It's all in here. All we have. Or all I have, I should say,' he placed his palm on Hikigaya chest, and closed it into a fist.

_Who does he have to believe in?_ Hikigaya thought.

'I thought out of all people, you would know the value of loneliness when you stopped treating it as somethinig foreign,'

Hikigaya grabbed Yamato's arm by reflex._ The value of loneliness._

He looked into Yamato's eyes. How weatherworn they were, how pained they looked when he was close enough.

'It's the reason why people like you and me are like this. Society hates us, yet expects so much from us. Ironic, eh?' Yamato pulled his hand away. His eyes traveled to Shun, who wore earphones and did not even notice the conversation that just happened.

Just when he thought the atmosphere couldn't get any gloomier, the door opened and in walked Mio Miura.

'Yamato-kun!' she greeted happily. Yamato exhaled, relieved to be free of his melancholy, if not temporarily. He turned to Mio but was interrupted by the sudden scuffling of his brother, who instantly kneeled before Mio and kissed her hand.

'Hime-sama, you've finally arrived!' said Shun.

'E-eh?' blushed Mio. Shun stood and grabbed both her hands.

'Hime-sama, where have you been all this time? I was worried that the Tower Witches would hurt you!' Yamato felt a few veins pop. He didn't know exactly why, but he didn't like Shun approaching Mio in such a way.

'Alright, Shun. I think that's enough,' he began.

'Halt!' Shun replied. 'What?' said Yamato.

'Hime-sama, I'll protect you from this evil entity!'

'What are you blabbing now?'

'Didn't you say just now that you were the Devil, onii-chan?' he smirked. Yamato scowled.

'Playing clever tricks now, eh? Then why don't you give up your charade if you're that smart?' Yamato warned in a dangerous tone.

'Then I suppose that goes the same for you!' Shun shouted back.

'Damn it, Shun! Could you stop acting according to your emotions so much!' Yamato had his voice raised. He was losing his cool.

'Shut up! What do you know, onii-chan? All you do is parade around, showing off and having that absurd ego of yours. It's no wonder people are sick of you, even I am!'

Yamato gritted his teeth. The only reason he isolated himself from his family for five years was so that he could have some alone time, and not be troubled by his already troublesome family. Now his brother was back to haunt him.

'Umm... C-could you two please stop fighting?' said Mio vainly.

'Hime-sama, please don't get yourself involved in this. It would pain me to see your hair get ruined.'

'M-my hair?'

'Yes, your hair is a heavenly gift bestowed upon you!'

Yamato snorted. Did his brother have some weird hair fetish?

'Oi, Shun. Why don't you drop it?'

'And what if I don't?'

'Then you must be a special kind of stupid.' Shun shoved him.

'Oi!'

He punched Yamato across the face.

'Whoa! What the fuck, man? I never went physical on you, so why did you do so?' Yamato managed to cry out from his already swelling cheek. Shun growled. He shoved Yamato once again and ran out of the clubroom. Yamato did not give chase. He just let Shun slam the door as he got out.

Yamato exhaled loudly, massaging his throbbing cheek. He winced as he checked his bleeding gums. Younger sisters were an issue, but younger brothers are always a pain. Especially if they're stubborn, hotheaded and emotional.

'Y-Yamato-kun,' called out Mio. He looked at her slowly, his eyes filled with annoyance and regret.

'Who was that?'

'My brother,'

'Why did you argue?' she asked, knowing that it was a touchy issue.

'It's a long story. But I suppose it's because we're brothers we fight,' he sighed. He propped his chin on his hands, winced slightly and blankly stared out the window. Mio wanted to say something, but Yukino put a hand on her shoulder, indicating her to keep silent. Hikigaya had his arms crossed, concerned of Yamato's predicament.

Nobody here knew how it felt to have a younger brother. Mio was an only child, Yukino had an older sister and Hikigaya only has a younger sister. Siblings, you could say, were your closest strangers. The more you got to know them, the more you realize you don't know them. He had never argued that badly with his sister,but he knew how much it hurt to scold them, and be scolded by them.

_All this time, he's been helping me., _thought Hikigaya. _Maybe it's time I help him._

'Yamato-kun,' he started. Yamao looked at up, and he could see the pain hidden behind those sharp, piercing eyes.

'You should go get your brother,'

'I know'

'Then do something about it,' Yamato closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them, he told Hikigaya,

'Hikigaya-sensei, do you know why I live alone?'

'No,'

'Because I wanted to get away from my family. In the past, every time I came home, there would be an argument. Usually between my mom and Shun. My father didn't do anything. He was too afraid of being blamed for taking sides. Soon, he died. I barely shed a tear, as I could care less of a father who never cared. But things got worse afterwards. The arguments between my mother and Shun got more heated. My mother would ask me to help her, as if it was my problem as well. Then it would always be a tug-of-war, deciding whether I'm on my mom's side or Shun's. So when my mom remarried and her husband brought my family overseas, I decided to stay,' he finished.

'So you're running away,' said Yukino. Yamato sighed.

'Everybody says that. But when will I stop being the scapegoat of my family. Everytime I came back, I didn't come back as a son or a brother, just a handy tool for solving problems. Until when will I find happiness for myself?' he answered tiringly. It was obvious that it was never easy for him.

'So have you found happiness?' asked Yukino.

'No. But I have found comfort, which is an okay compensation.' Hikigaya wanted to say something, but held back. He himself knew how much happiness was more of a privilege than anything else.

Hikigaya decided to interfere in his own special way.

'Yamato-kun, have you ever had to make a choice between saving two drowning people?' he asked.

'No. And what's the point of the question?' replied Yamato.

'Well, who would you choose to save?'

'The closer one.'

'How about if one of them is your mother?' Yamato kept silent for a moment before answering, but he still did not understand Hikigaya's roundabout question.

'I'd save my mom,' he readily answered.

'There, now do you see why you should go to your brother anyway?'

'No.' Hikigaya sighed. 'Yamato-kun, whatever it is we may say or do, we always prioritize our family. Like it or not, they are the people we would associate with the most. No matter what the reason, we feel obliged to be with them, or stand by them. Even if you hate them that much.'

'I don't hate them,' Yamato interjected. Hikigaya shrugged.

'Regardless, point is, as a human, we'll always have our family in mind first. And eventhough I don't have a youngere brother, I understand the responsibilities you bear. Siblings, they're a peculiar bunch eh? I thought you already knew how to handle these kind of people, seeing that you are a person of considerable caliber.'

Yamato smiled. _A light at the end of the tunnel? Why not._

'So Hikigaya-sensei, are you saying I should apologize to my brother?'

'I never said anything like that. That's up to you, Yamato-kun. Besides, why don't we ask Yukinoshita-san for her opinion,' Hikigaya gestured.

'I am in no position nor discretion to give a valid answer, seeing as I have no younger siblings. But, if I were, I would go with Hikigaya-kun's advice, as much as it disgusts me,' she said softly. Typical Yukino.

Yamato stood up, his heart somewhat at ease. 'Thank you, Hikigaya-sensei,'

'What? All I did was brag about my caring family,' said Hikigaya coolly. Yamato just smiled and headed for the door. Before he closed it, he heard MIo calling out to him.

'Yamato-kun, good luck,' she said.

He closed the door and headed home.

* * *

><p>'Oi, Shun. Would you care to come down for dinner? Or would you like to me to bring it up and leave it in front of your door?' said Yamato, who knocked on his brother's bedroom door. It was actually a spare room, as his house hadn't seen another human being other than Yamato for years.<p>

Shun was ignoring his brother. Still hidden under his blanket, angry at his brother for no apparent reason._ Why isn't onii-chan, angry? _he thought. He heard Yamato sigh and leave. After more than an hour of him deciding whether or not to get dinner, the rumbling in his stomach finally forced him to get out of the blanket.

He slowly opened the door, hoping it wouldn't creak. It didn't.. He looked outside, the lights were wasn't a sign of life in the house. He crept to the kitchen, where his brother had left him dinner in the microwave. When he saw what it was, he unconsciously smiled to himself.

It was chicken curry. It wasn't that good, he tasted. His brother wasn't as good as a cook as he was. But that didn't hide the significance the simple meal held. Chicken curry was the first dish that he thought Yamato. Where they both laughed at his incompetence in the kitchen. How he had guided Yamato into preparing the chicken and the broth. How much salt was needed. And how Yamato had burnt his fingers holding the pot. It was a time where he didn't have to argue with anyone.

Shun finished his dinner and quietly washed the dishes. Then he crept back to his room, where he crawled under his blanket and cried himself to sleep.

_I'm sorry, onii-chan._

* * *

><p>Yamato knocked on the door of Shun's bedroom once again. It was morning already.<p>

'Shun, you awake? I've got to talk to you,' he said. No reply.

On the other side of the door, Shun leaned against the door, listening to whatever his brother was going to say.

'Look, I'm sorry for shouting at you the other day. It wasn't right for me to do so. I just want you to know that.' Still no reply.

'And,' he sighed. 'I think that Satsuki is way hotter than Ryuko in Junketsu.'

Shun smiled to himself.

He waited for a few moment and heard the footsteps of Yamato going downstairs and the sound of the door, signaling that he had left for school.

Shun stood up, and decided to make things right for his brother.

Yamato headed to school with ease in his heart. Whatever it is, he had done his job with Shun. And honestly, it oddly felt good. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, living with him. Maybe he wouldn't be alone anymore.

He should probably go thank Hikigaya-sensei and Yukinoshita-san afterwards

* * *

><p>'I'm home,' he greeted as he entered his house. Yamato expected his brother to answer, as he should be home.<p>

But there was no reply. The house felt oddly empty, and Yamato had this sense of dread creeping up his throat.

He noticed a note stuck to the hallway table. It read;

"Hey onii-chan, by the time you're reading this

I've probably been gone by now. I know how

hard it is for you to handle me and

I understand why you shouted at me. End of the line,

I don't want to trouble you anymore, so that's why

I'm going back to Mama. Thank you, onii-chan."

Your brother,

_Shun_

Yamato sighed to himself. There was something in his heart he couldn't quite pinpoint. But it made him feel terrible. Just when he thought he'd be able to live with someone and change himself, loneliness came back to reclaim him. Even if it meant good, it still hurt so much.

_Maybe I'll always be alone._


	9. Chapter 9

Hi there, wheatscuits here. I'd like to thank all of you for the kind and superb support that you've been doing by reading this fanfic. I honestly never expected it to continue for so long but it's been great. So here's the first mini-arc of the story, where the focus will be on none other than our unloved Yamato. If you've noticed, there are small(if not stark) differences in Yamato as the story progresses. I'll be continuing his "transformation" in the arc. It will be done in three parts and I hope you learn and enjoy my stories as you always have.

Cheerio!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Don't Get Me Wrong Baby.<p>

Mio Miura was a normal girl by all aspects. She went to school like everyone else, didn't score too well in exams and was acceptable in sports. The only thing that made her stand out was that she had a shapely figure(this was agreed by many) and was class rep due to "unavoidable" reasons.

Mio Miura was normal. She was sure of it.

She was headed to the Service Club clubroom and while she walked, she thought of the reasons that got her into the Service Club. At first it was under recommendation of Hikigaya-sensei that she should seek help from the Service Club. There, she met Yamato, and soon, she got to know him better by joining the Service Club. There was a certain magnetism to his personality. He was frank, sly, devious, smart fashionable, overbearing, handsome, and...

_Okay, stop,_ She told herself mentally.

Ever since he had helped her with the class assignment, Mio had grown comfortable around Yamato. True, he had an overbearing, cocky aura around him and had a laser tongue to boot, but he would never use it to hurt people unless they got to him first. Whenever they weren't at the Service Club, Yamato would help her around the class. He would sometimes help with class duties eventhough it wasn't his job(because everyone else was so lazy). Then there were the times where he would help her with academics. He would sit down in front of her while doing his work and sometimes sweep his fringe off his forehead, running his hand through his hair. During these moments Mio would longingly gaze at him until he looked up and she would blush madly, causing him to give that cheeky smile that never managed to set her heart racing.

Maybe, once she has the courage, she'll tell him all about it.

* * *

><p>Nami Namine walked through the crowd of fans that opened up a path for her without breaking a sweat. She wasn't afraid anymore of assuming her image in public. She didn't doubt herself anymore and had accepted her predicament of being an idol. But ironically it was the person that taught her all this that pissed her off the most.<p>

She quickened her pace so that the crowd would know that she didn't want to be followed. She had her bodyguards on standby just in case. Fortunately, the crowd was obedient enough not to follow. She headed to the Service Club clubroom, hoping to find some peace and Mio who she could talk to.

Arriving at the door, she entered the clubroom with a soring in her step and expected to find Mio inside. She was about to say her greetings when she noticed the clubroom was empty, save a single figure that stood with his back to her. It was Yamato Yagami.

He just stood there, staring wistfully out the window. He said something to himself that she could not hear before turning around and facing her.

'Oh, hello there, Nami-san. Sorry I didn't notice you there,' he smiled. Nami felt a familiar feeling creeping up her chest.

'Hmph,' she grunted. Yamto just kept smiling.

'So what brings you here?' She did not reply. Yamato started to approach her.

'Nami-san? You there? I just want to know why you're here, that's all,' he said softly. Nami didn't know why, but her heart was racing.

'D-don't you hate me or something? After everything that I did and said to you?' she asked confusingly. Yamato raised an eyebrow.

'Hate you?' why in the world would I feel that way?' he laughed. Something in Nami did a backflip.

'B-but you said that I was the kind of person that disgusted you and, and, what about all the things you said to me?' she stuttered. Something was definitely _wrong,_ thought Mio.

Yamato chuckled. Something inside of Nami did another backflip.

'Nami-san, I only did all those things because it was my job to help you. I never meant to hate you at all from the first place.'

'But I slapped you and-'

Yamato put a finger on her lips, shushing her.

'But it worked out in the end, didn't it? Eventhough it was quite painful, I could take it. Because in the end, you became better, didn't you?

He said to her. She looked into those piercing eyes, full of mischief and knowledge. Only then she knew what was doing backflips inside of her.

It was her heart.

Now she started to notice how good looking Yamato was. How he kept his hair in perfection, and how he wore he wore his clothes fashionably and smartly. Even down to his smirk which mad him look even more attractive.

Nami was about to say something when the door burst open and Yukino Yukinoshita gracefully waltzed into the room.

'I think that's enough of your flirting, Yamato-kun,' she said directly. Nami blushed and pulled away from Yamao, clearly embarrassed. Yamato simply smiled. He turned on the balls of his feet and curtsied gracefully to Yukino.

'It was never in my intention to flirt at all, Milady,' he explained. Yukino humphed, unimpressed by his alibi.

'Clearly your actions were contradicting your words, my dear Yamato-kun.'

'Yukinoshita-san, if my personality or simply the way I talk in general to girls is to be named flirting, then I cannot do anything about it. I can't help but be a gentleman,' Yamato smirked.

Yukino gave him a look down thoroughly._ Is he acting like yesterday never happened? _she thought. _What was he hiding?_

Before she came to a conclusion, the door rolled open once moe and Hikigaya, Mio and Isaac entered the clubroom.

'Morning,' greeted Hikigaya. 'Mio-chan!' shouted Nami, who hugged Mio upon catching sight of her. They went into earnest conversation, in which Isaac joined in as well, but not before nodding to Yamato understandingly.

Hikigaya approached Yamato, who acted casual. This time he could se right through Yamato's facade, though he knew it was only the tip of the iceberg. He knew that if people like Yukino could break, why not Yamato?

'Yamato-kun,' he started.

'This is about yesterday, I presume?' said Yamato. He had preempted Hikigaya's intention. Regardless, he was unfazed.

'Yes, I'd like to talk about yesterday. And I know that it will make you feel better,' he said.

'Yeah, hopefully,' Yamato answered quietly. Hikigaya sighed, ruffling Yamato's hair.

Yukino watched all of this from a distance. From her few days back in Japan, she had accumulated a respective amount of information on Yamato. She had even called Yuigahama but all she said was how Yamato was her perfect child with Hikigaya.

Yukino humphed. _Perfect son?_ She'd never have such a pretentious kid like Yamato as a son, though she did see the similarities he shared with Hikigaya and herself. Nonetheless, she ignored it in the end. No point getting heated up for petty matters.

'So... What are we gonna do this weekend?' asked Isaac. The others turned to him, each one checking to see if they had any plans for the weekend.

'Nothing much, don't plan on going out anyways,' said Yamato.

'I got to handle my sister,' said Hikigaya.

'Busy,' said Mio.

'Can't come,' piped in Nami.

Yukino kept silent.

_Damn it,_ thought Isaac. _Failed attempt. Oh well, I guess it's just me again, _he thought.

'Well, if there's nothing, I'm heading back. Hikigaya-sensei, how much dust is your 3DS collecting?' asked Yamato. Hikigaya felt a vein pop, and gnashed his teeth in contempt. Seeing his predicament, Yamato smiled coyly.

'That's none of your business, you sly bastard. I've other plans in mind,' huffed Hikigaya.

'Yes, Hikigaya-kun, you'd better leave early. That is, if you do want to bring me out for dinner,' said Yukino. Yamato raised an eyebrow, and Hikigaya did a double take.

'Oho, quite a romantic are you now, Hikigaya-sensei?'

'Like I said, it's none of your business,'

'So you do have quite expensive tastes for what you deem as "romantic".' Yamato smiled coyly. Hikigaya grumbled and his face turned beetroot. Yukino coughed softly, signaling the end of the conversation.

She stood up and left, shortly followed by Hikigaya, Nami and Isaac. Only Yamato stayed back as well as Mio. She stared at Yamato for a long while, deciding whether or not to approach him. He had that melancholic look about him, like when he fought with his brother.

He had never looked so hurt before.

'Yamato-kun,' she said. Her heart started to race, but she wasn't going to chicken out now.

'Yes?'

'W-would you like to go out with me this weekend?' she managed to say. She only said she was busy because she wanted to spend some time with Yamato on the weekend.

Yamato smiled. 'Yeah, why not?'

* * *

><p>Yamato remembered he had smiled when Mio asked him out for a date. Eventhough he held two VIP tickets and backstage passes to Nami's concert this weekend.<p>

'I hope you can come to this concert. Here's two tickets so you can bring a friend. N-not that I mind you coming alone,' said Nami whom he encountered on the way back home.

_Was this a coincidence?_' he thought.

Now he had to make a choice. It was either between Nami or Mio. But he won't sweat the small things in life. It wasn't really a problem.

What was a problem was that Hikigaya was starting to be curious about his past life. He never liked telling other people his problems.

_It's not like they'll understand. It's not like they care._ And he didn't expect them to understand, he didn't expect them to care.

He only accepted Mio's offer because there was nothing wrong with going out with a girl once in a while. And yes, he did know that she had feelings for him.

The question is, does he have feelings for her?

* * *

><p>'Well, Hikigaya-kun, how do I look?' asked Yukino. Obviously she looked absolutely stunning. Heartbreakingly beautiful. Clad in a beige, knee length dress, it was sleeveless to expose the smooth, slender skin of her arms. The elegant way it ruffled about when she walked, completed by her hair that neatly fell down her back, with not one strand out of place. She even had a few silver bracelets on her left arm, which clinked softly whenever whenever she stroked her hair, as if signaling the presence of a queen.<p>

And tonight, there was no doubt in Hikigaya's mind that she was a queen.

'Hikigaya-kun?' repeated Yukino. "Are you daydreaming or simply astounded by my beauty?'

'Hmph. Well, all that's left to complete your image is a crown, My Queen,' he answered. 'But other than that, you look beautiful.'

Yukino somewhat blushed at his words, shifting from one leg to another before saying;

'Hikigaya-kun,'

'Yes?'

'Why are you wearing Yamato-kun's clothes?'

'W-what?' gasped Hikigaya. _That fast?_ He thought. Yukino was a queen alright. One with piercing, cold eyes that could freeze anyone to death.

True, he was wearing clothes lent to him by Yamato the other day. And they both had more or less the same body build. He opted for a more classical look, going with a navy blue jacket and pants, along with a light blue shirt and soft pink tie for a warm contrast. He had even gone to the hair salon to get his hair done, so now it wasn't frizzled like always.

'Nonetheless, your selection for fashion is not too shabby. In fact, I find you quite good looking even with your dead-fish eyes,' said Yukino. Hikigaya could feel the sarcasm seeping into his bones.

'Come now, we've wasted enough time outside. Our table isn't going to magically pop out food the moment we arrive,' she urged. She extended an elbow and Hikigaya's mind went blank for a moment. Then he realized what she meant and hurriedly linked his arm through hers and walked into the restaurant.

It was a quaint, cozy restaurant. Not too fancy, and definitely not shoddy. There were a few patrons at their respective tables, also clad in fine clothing and the soft clinking of table utensils and wine glasses could be heard throughout the restaurant. A quintet was playing a soft melody on the piano and saxophone, enhancing the relaxing and somewhat romantic atmosphere.

They approached the waiting counter and the waiter showed them to their table. A single aromatic candle was placed in the middle of the table, releasing the soft smell of roses as they took their seats. In all due honesty, Hikigaya was quite anxious as he had hastily chosen this restaurant without thinking through it much. Damn his laziness and his affection towards Yukino.

He took a look at the menu, hors d ouver? Was that some kind of horse? He gulped but kept his cool. He never liked high class restaurants as he usually didn't have the funds nor the motivation to eat at one. But this was no time to be awkward. Yukino on the other hand looked perfectly comfortable, skimming through the menu, trying to find something that would catch her interest. A waiter approached, bearing two wine glasses and a bottle of wine. High grade, assumed Hikigaya. The waiter poured wine into a glass, offering it to Yukino. Just as the waiter was about to pour wine for Hikigaya, he held out his hand saying;

'Ah, I'm sorry but I don't drink. Just get me some other, non-alcoholic drink.' the waiter politely bowed and left.

'Oh, Hikigaya-kun, it is quite surprising that you don't drink,' she said, taking a sip from her glass.

'What would people say if a teacher was found having a hangover in class? Besides, I'm not too fond of petty drinking. I've always found drinking a nuisance and definitely outclassed now that I'm an adult,' he explained, finally finding something interesting on the menu.

Yukino chuckled softly. 'Still with your teenage antics, are you?'

Hikigaya simply grunted, unwilling to please her. She sighed, skimming once more through the menu for something to eat.

* * *

><p>'Woah there, Yukinoshita-san. Careful,' warned Hikigaya, holding Yukino by the waist. She was a bit dazed from the alcohol consumption, but eventhough she stumbled a bit in her steps, she insisted that she could think with a straight head. Or so she thought.<p>

'It's just a little bit. I'm fine,' she said weakly. Still squeamish from the alcohol, Hikigaya figured. She hated her practically null resistance to alcohol. Over time she had managed to build up some resistance, but there were times where her "training" seemed to have no effect, like now.

'Yukinoshita-san, please stop. I don't want you to get hurt for no reason,' said Hikigaya. Yukino got slightly annoyed. She could take care of herself.

'I told you I'm fine,' she retorted. Hikigaya, in annoyance, pulled her closer to himself and held her tight. Yukino kept silent, nuzzling her face into his shoulder, near his neck. She inhaled his smell, which was intoxicatingly pleasant.

After they had finished dinner, they had a slight discourse. When Hikigaya got the bill, he had sighed and pulled out his wallet. Yukino, being Yukino, couldn't help but sarcastically remark;

'Oh, Hikigaya-kun, is it that you don't have enough money?'

'No, it's just that it's bothering me that I have to pay so much for food that doesn't even taste as good as my sisters,' he said. Yukinon smiled to herself, _Hikigaya was still Hikigaya alright._

'Then I'll pay for it then.'

'Don't. It's only natural for the male to pay.'

'And since when did you ever conform to societal norms?'

After much trading of words, they agreed to to pay for their own respective meals. It was only after that when the alcohol started to kick in for Yukino.

And here they were now, Hikigaya holding her close so that he could stabilize her if she stumbled. It was somewhat embarrassing and lovely at the same time. Hikigaya kept a straight face, but Yukino just let her head slump against his chest, holding him with both her arms, probably an aftereffect of the alcohol.

Once they had finally reached her apartment, he helped her into her living room, seating her on the sofa. Just as he got up to leave, Yukino grabbed his arm.

'Wait, Hikigaya-kun,' she said softly, as if pleading. He turned to look at her and...

Yukino placed her lips and his, kissing him.

It went on for quite a while, until finally Hikigaya pulled away.

'Don't leave me,' she pleaded. Hikigaya looked at her in the eye, searching those beautiful grey eyes that were moist, threatening to tear up. He put a hand on her head, stroking her hair.

'I won't' he said.

* * *

><p>Yamato leaned against the wall, waiting for the arrival of Mio. He wore an umber coloured tee with faded blue skinny khakis, rolled up just above the ankle. As usual, his hair was neatly styled. Never shabby, Yamato was.<p>

After a while, Yamato caught sight of Mio running to him, clad in a basic tee and jeans. He sighed to himself and noticed that her sneakers were quite worn. _She didn't have much a wardrobe choice, doesn't she?_ He thought.

'Hey, Yamato-kun,' she greeted. He couldn't help it but his eyes were drawn to her well endowed breasts, which were rhythmically moving with her somewhat heavy breathing.

He slapped himself mentally. _No time for lewd thoughts._

'How long have you been waiting?' she asked.

'Quite a while, honestly,' he admitted. He knew that it was common courtesy to say "No, I've only just arrived!", eventhough one had waited for an hour. But he was not normal, nor was he common. He would use any and every opportunity of weakness to his advantage, and seeing that Mio felt guilty, he couldn't help but feel somewhat downtrodden at his selfish acts.

'Really? Oh, umm... I'm sorry to keep you waiting,' she said, embarrassed. He sighed and pulled himself away form the wall.

'Well, no use in brooding over the past. Come now, I thought you said this was a date,' he smiled. Mio blushed madly and hastily followed Yamato who was already heading towards the nearby shopping mall.

Their "date" was somewhat uneventful. Rather than Mio, it was Yamato who frequently entered various shops, trying on new clothes and looking at various trinkets. Mio could hardly believe that Yamato was quite a shopper and felt a little inferior to his fashion sense. The few things that surprised her was when Yamato bought her two pair of shoes, which were sneakers and a pair of black flats.

'E-eh, what are these for?' she gasped.

'For you of course,' he said casually. It was one thing to see him shop, but it was another thing to buy her not one but two pair of shoes on their first "date".

'I can tell from the condition of your shoes that you don't have much of a selection. SO here's a new pair and another for more formal occasions. I didn't like the prospect of you tripping, so I opted to get you flats instead of heels.'

'T-thank you,' she said.

Afterwards they continued their "date" and this time Mio had a spring in her step. They stopped by to eat at a fast food franchise and it was surprising to see Yamato eat so messily, which was an irony considering gis well-kept personality. She laughed to herself as she wiped a smudge of ice-cream of the edge of his lips. He just smiled back and wiped his mouth afterwards by himself.

_Maybe today I can tell him everything,_ she thought.

* * *

><p>Yamato checked his watch. 1913H. It was getting lateand his "date" was about to end. He also remembered that Nami's concert that he did not attend was also coming to a close.<p>

Mio was walking beside him, humming a tune to herself whilst looking nothing but happy.

Somewhere deep down in his heart, he hoped he sis not have to break her heart.

_But he knew otherwise._

Suddenly Mio ran forward and stopped, beckoning him to come close.

_Oh, no, _he thought.

'Yamato-kun, there's something I need to tell you,' she said. _Crap, _he thought. _Looks like it was the dreaded time._

1940H. 7:40 pm. The time that would possibly the worst evening of his Yamato's life.

'Yamato-kun, I...'

The sound of a crowd whooping and cheering was heard. It came from the electronics shop directly beside them.

On the TVs put up on display, their screens showcased a live cast of Nami's concert. She was being cheered deliriously by her fans. She had her eyes closed and took a deep breath.

Yamato had a bad feeling about this.

'The song I'm going to sing is a song I composed very recently. It is dedicated to the person whom I am deeply, deeply in love with, and if he can hear me or he is in the crowd, I hope he will hear out my confession. I love you, Yamato Yagami,' she announced before breaking into her song.

It was a plot twist he did not expect. One that turned the tables so swiftly they flipped over. Thing had taken an unaccounted turn. Then he remembered there was something else important.

_Shit._

He turned, remembering that Mio was supposed to be beside him.

But she was gone.

End Part 1.

* * *

><p>Afterword:<p>

-This is the first part of a three chapter arc, and I hope you enjoyed it. More happy Hikki and melancholy Yamato coming up.

-The song that Nami sang was fhana's Divine Intervention, which is also Witch Craft Works opening theme(I really liked that anime). I found it fitting for Nami's personality.

-On a side note, I hope somewhere out there a kind soul could do some artwork for this fic(which, like Yamato, I don't expect it happening anyways), but alas my feeble dreams.

-I'll see you in the next chapter.

~wheatscuits.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey, hey, hey, wheatscuits again. here's part 2 and the next will be a reaaaaally long chapter so it will take a while for m to complete it. Thanks to you guys I decided to lengthen this story for a respectable amount of chapters before ending it with the final arc(I originally intended to start the final arc after this arc, but nah). Hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll be glad to listen to any comments.

-Cheers

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: A Supposed Happy Ending<p>

Hikigaya woke up, still clad in yesterday's attire, in Yukino's bed no less. As he got up, he felt Yukino's hand clutch the edge of his shirt, which he unclasped.

Last night was hectic.

Yukino had kissed him suddenly and then passed out on her sofa. He then carried her sleeping body to her room onto her bed. He actually just wanted to sleep on the sofa, but since Yukino was clutching him(like just now), he decided to crawl into bed with her, letting her nuzzle into him sleepily, muttering his name. He had smelled the scent of flowers in her hair, like it always did before being lulled into dreams.

He pulled himself away from Yukino and stretched lazily, yawning in the process. Her room was sparsely decorated, with only a few formal pictures of her family on the dresser. Only a single picture of the Service Club trio was stuck to the mirror of the make-up table.

_This isn't a room, it's a cell, _thought Hikigaya.

He grabbed his jacket from the sofa outside the room. Then he went back into the bedroom, whispered into Yukino's ear that he was leaving and kissed her on the forehead. She whimpered a bit but kept on sleeping.

As Hikigaya walked his way back home, he checked his phone. There was a single message from a number he thought he would never receive a message from.

It was Yamato, and his message read;

'We need to talk,'

* * *

><p>'Yamato-kun, it seems to me that your problem is quite an enigma. But what I can see is that it is you that is the main problem. Not because you're wrong, but, well, because you're you.' surmised Hikigaya. He had heard the explanation of Yamato about his "date".<p>

'Then you suppose I should change myself? I wonder how will that solve the problem?' Yamato retorted in reflex.

'Well then, I guess our main contention today is Mio. How is she coping up?'

'Not so good. She's avoiding me and when I accidentally cornered her she panicked and broke down crying,' Yamato sighed.

'If being myself really is the problem, then I wonder if there is any place out there that will accept me where I can be myself?' he said. He just shook his head in disappointment.

Hikigaya understood what he meant. If being himself was a problem, then no wonder Yamato had turned out like he was now. People hated him for everything he did, and even the good things he did were twisted into something terrible by the logic of the public. Happiness always tries to evade Yamato, it seemed.

Even after working so hard of breaking out of his broken family, his hardships didn't seem to be over.

'So what am I supposed to do?' asked Yamato.

Hikigaya thought long and hard. He thought about Yukino and she made him feel. He knew, from the time he spent together with her, that she was the one he would actually have feelings for. _Maybe, _he thought, _it just takes time._

'Yamato-kun, do you actually any feelings at all for Mio?' he asked.

'I don't know. It's true, she does stir up a few emotions inside me, but I don't think they'll become strong enough to say I love her.'

'And why is that?' Yamato took a deep breath.

'Maybe it's because I don't trust anyone fully. What I fully trust them to do is stab me in the back. If they don't, it's either they died too early or I died too early.' Yamato exhaled. His eyes looked as if they had lost their spark.

Hikigaya looked at him somewhat sympathetically. In front of everyone, he was an overconfident, cool, sly and devious bastard who didn't give two cents to anyone's excuses. But behind it he hid a pain that he bore alone.

_Alone,_ he realized.

'Do you... consider yourself as lonely?' he asked. Yamato shook his head.

'Are you, alone?'

Yamato let out a sigh. A sigh that meant things only Hikigaya could understand. And even he did not fully know what that sigh meant. It was the sound of loneliness, but tinged with something much more severe. His loneliness was that he had given up on society and cared not about his actions anymore.

But Yamato was different. He was forcibly bound to society by his duties, his responsibilities. As much as society hated Yamato, they needed him. And Hikigaya knew, that Yamato was growing weary. He was battered and worn, yet he could still maintain that overbearing resolve and pride to push himself forward.

_No wonder he's so overconfident. It's been keeping him upright all the time._

Yamato was clenching at and unclenching his fists randomly, controlling some inner demon inside of him. Hikigaya watched him take another shaky breath.

'Yamato-kun, give it a try. Put all your effort into it. Maybe, just maybe you'll be able to find an answer.'

He left Yamato seated there, hoping that he would find an answer.

Because deep down in our hearts, we're afraid of being alone. More than we care to admit.

* * *

><p>Throughout the whole of the next two weeks, Mio did not approach Yamato, much less talk to him. She would still attend the Service Club meetings, but each one was more of a stark reminder of her insolence, as each meeting started and ended in silence between her and Yamato and the occasional glance into his sad eyes.<p>

They weren't bright and piercing anymore, they were dull and cloudy.

She couldn't get herself the courage to talk to him. Every time she tried to open her mouth, so many emotions would flow into her throat that she thought she would cry even if she said a single word. Somehow, she knew that her confession had been rejected even before she could say it. Ironically, it was taken away by another confession, by Nami no less.

'Of course he'd choose Nami,' she thought that evening. There's no way he would ever choose her over Nami.

But deep down in her heart, she still wanted him. Her heart yearned for him to smirk and she wanted her fingers to run across his twisted, smooth lips. Wanting them to bite on her fingers when she did.

_Woah, ho, ho, ho, _she had better stop thinking lewd things.

In the evenings she would catch Yamato playing basketball at the outdoor court. He wasn't great, but he asn't half-bad either. Sometimes(which was almost every time), she would just stand in the shadows watching him play until late evening, which was when he finished. There was a certain magnetism to Yamato, no doubt. And Mio couldn't count the times she had caught sight of his lean upper body whenever he wiped his sweat with his shirt.

So she decided, to settle it once and for all. But before that, she'll have to get help from the person who knew people like Yamato the best.

She'll go talk to Yukino Yukinoshita.

'Why hello there, Mio-san' greeted Yukino. It was early Sunday morning and Mio found herself at the front door of Yukino's apartment. _High-end and pricey,_she thought. She bowed to Yukino and returned her greeting.

'Good morning, Yukinosita-san,'

'Come in, it's not good for you to stay out here for too long,' se invited. Mio entered her house, and was quite astonished to find it sparsely decorated, save the bookshelves lining the walls of the living room.

'Ummm, I'm sorry if I disturbed you, Yukinoshita-san,' she apologized. Yukino waved it off. 'No, no, you didn't disturb me at all. I was just nursing a cup of tea in the morning. Just hold on, I'll prepare you some,' she said as she headed to the kitchen. Mio just sat on the sofa awkwardly, thinking to herself;

_Hopefully, Yukinoshita-san could teach me a few things,_ she thought.

Yukino came back from the kitchen bearing two cups of tea. She was still in her nightgown and her hair was somewhat frizzled. And yet Yukino could still have the grace of a queen even with bedhead. She was indeed a fine specimen of a woman. She took a seat opposite to Mio and asked,

'So, what brings you here of all places this early in the morning?'

'Umm... I-I want to ask about how you get along with Hikigaya-sensei,' she asked meekly. Yukino took a sip of her tea.

'And I suppose this concerns Yamato-kun, doesn't it?' she said. Mio nodded weakly, her heart tugging at the sound of his name.

'Why me?' inquired Yukino.

'B-because I think you can handle people like Hikigaya-sensei so well. And since Yamato-kun is so similar to Hikigaya-sensei, I just need help so that I can understand him better,' confessed Mio.

'Are you in love with Yamato-kun?' Mio nodded. This wasn't a time to doubt her feelings. Yukino took a long sip from her teacup.

'And what is it that you expect at the end of our conversation?' she asked.

'That I can still love Yamato-kun with all I have and still have no doubt even if he doesn't accept my love,'

'Then tell me everything.'

That was how Yukino spent her Sunday morning listening to Mio's feelings, and how Mio hoped that she can tell Yamato how she felt.

_Maybe, just maybe._

* * *

><p>Yamato looked at the poster he held in his hands. It showcased a festival that was to be held soon in the city. It was a yearly event, but before this Yamato had never attended the festival. He never really cared. His parents never brought him to any, and he never found any attractive traits to festivals.<p>

He didn't hate festivals, he just found no fun in them.

_So why was he holding a poster of one?_

'Bring her to the upcoming festival,' he remembered Hikigaya told him. 'Do the simple things, because that's where you'll see the real results,'

'Why do something so cliche?'

'Because the cliche always works.' Yamato snorted in amusement. _The cliche always works, eh?_

'Then what are we going to do now?'

'We'll make it into an official assignment.'

'Of the Service Club?'

'What else club am I talking about?'

'You're going to do all this just to patch up my relationship with Mio?' Yamato asked in incredulation.

'Nope, it's for observation purposes. We will use the recon for our school's very own cultural festival later on,' explained Hikigaya. Yamato remembered the last words he said.

'Maybe it's just me, because I've been through a broken relationship, I see myself in you. Or maybe there isn't much things we could do anyway,'

Yamato kept looking at the poster he held. Hikigaya had already informed all the club members so he didn't need to face her prior to the festival.

_And honestly, he didn't have the guts to do so._

* * *

><p>'Hoy, Yamato-kun, get a move on already!' cried out Isaac. They were climbing the staircase to the city temple where the festival was held. Yamato took his steps slowly and deliberately, having his mind preempt a few possible scenarios that might happen.<p>

Mio might reject him,he might ignore her. An oddly, he envisioned a possibility of them getting together. But he shook off the thoughts. Dreams were only and can be only dreams.

'Yamato-kun, I told you to hurry up!' cried out Isaac who ran back down to Yamato and started to drag him up the stairs.

'Hey!' he protested. He tried to struggle, but he was too afraid of loosing his footing and Isaac was too strong(much to his frustration).

'C'mon, man!' urged Isaac. Yamato decided to wing it and picked up his pace as well.

Finally reaching the top, Yamato slouched over, putting his hands on his knees and trying to regain his breath.

'Yamato-kun?' he heard someone say. He looked up and his breath caught up in his throat.

It was Mio. She was dressed in a yukata that made everything about her scream beautiful. Her usually bushy brown hair was tucked neatly behind her head and eventhough she wasn't wearing any makeup, she probably didn't need to. She was absolutely stunning.

_Absolutely stunning,_ he repeated in his mind.

He looked round to find Isaac, but he was gone. _Trying to set me up, eh?_ He figured. _Oh well, might as well play along to see how far things can go._

'U-uummm... Yamato-kun,' started Mio. He returned his attention to her.

'H-h-ho-'

'You look beautiful,' he answered preemptively. Mio let out a small squeal before embarrassingly trying to regain her composure.

'T-thank you,' she managed to say. Yamato smiled and took her hand, which surprised her. He dragged her along to where the stalls were and told her,

'Well, let's go and enjoy this festival, shall we?' he laughed. Mio smiled as well, glad to have Yamato hold her hand, and glad to finally have him back.

Yamato and Mio were enjoying their time at the festival, one could say. Since it was Yamato's first time attending a festival, he was greatly intrigued by all the stereotypical attractions that it held. Mio was amused by how much Yamato interested himself in all the attractions.

He sucked at goldfishing, and burnt his tongue eating hot snacks. But he did great in shooting and managed to win a pendant which he gave Mio. It held no emotional attachment from Yamato but Mio acted as if it did.

As they ate caramelized apples, Mio couldn't help but laugh at Yamato's messiness when eating such food. She also couldn't help but wipe the smudges off the edges of Yamato's lips which got her into a small daydream before Yamato snapped her back into reality.

There was no sign of Hikigaya, Yukinoshita and Isaac anywhere. It was just the two of them. They walked around the area, inhaling the festival atmosphere as if they had never done so before. It was Yamato's first time ever, and Mio's first time with a person she liked.

Yamato held his hand out to Mio.

'C'mon,' he urged. Mio didn't know what it meant but she took his hand anyways. Once again he dragged her off, this time higher up the hill.

'Where are we going?' she cried out.

'To watch the fireworks!' he replied as they continued to climb up the hill(which was difficult for Mio in her yukata)

After a tiring hike, they managed to reach a clearing near the summit of the hill, where they had a view of the whole city. Yamato slumped himself on the ground, spread-eagled and facing the starry sky. Shortly, Mio joined him at his side. Together they listened to the sound of cicadas and crickets amidst the silence until;

'Yamato-kun, I-' she started.

'Shush,' he silenced her. He got up on his feet and pulled her up onto her feet as well. He held both of her hands, stroking her knuckles with his thumbs.

_They're so cold,_she thought as she felt his fingers as well.

She looked into his eyes.

There was something in them. Something like sparks. Something desperate, something dying. It looked like hope, quickly depleting, waiting to fade,waiting to die.

'Mio-san,' he said as he took a step forward. By reflex, Mio rook a step back and tripped on her clogs and they both fell, Yamato on top.

She looked into his eyes.

There was something in them. Something even more desperate. Searching, searching, but never finding. There were no more sparks.

Mio didn't care anymore. Her yukata was opened slightly at the chest, revealing her cleavage, but that didn't matter to her. _Let him do whatever he wants to me, _she thought desperately. _Anything, anything at all._

_Anything that would tell her that he loved her, even the slightest._

Yamato looked at her and gritted his teeth. His fists clenched the ground beside her head.

Mio closed her eyes. _Please, _she begged in her mind. She could feel his breath on her lips.

Fireworks erupted overhead.

Yamato looked at her once more, trying hard to find an answer.

And he rolled off her, screaming in frustration. _Why? Why? WHY? _He had triedso hard, looked everywhere. So _why?_

_Why couldn't love in his heart?_

He screamed once more. _Is this my curse? Is this my fate?_

_Is this the reason I'll always be alone?_

Mio only stared into the sky. _Are those fireworks? _she thought. She didn't know. She didn't care. Something inside was broken. And it hurt. It hurt so much.

She curled up on her side and but her lip, vainly trying to stifle her sobs that were getting louder and louder.

Fireworks erupted overhead.

But they meant nothing.

Only despair. For the boy who could not find love, and the girl who was not loved.

End Part 2.


	11. Chapter 11

People, first and foremost,

I AM TERRIBLY AND REALLY SORRY.

I have been on an unsuspecting hiatus due to a sickness, exams and military activity. And from now on I won't be posting as frequently as before because I want to write more detailed and longer chapters.

So as a gift, here's an extra long chapter as the ending to Yamato's arc.

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: The smell of rain.<p>

Yamato did not talk to Mio after the incident. Neither did she. They became so apathetic towards each other that when they passed by each other, not even an eyelid was batted.

This worried Hikigaya a lot. Eventhough the two acted apathetic towards each other in public, he knew that they were hurt inside. Many a time he had caught Mio with bloodshot, puffy eyes, sniffing quietly to herself and avoiding contact with anyone else.

Yamato on the other hand willfully kept his strong facade. Placid and calm, he hid his emotions from the scrutinizing eyes of society. Hikigaya knew that he could not afford such a slip up to be revealed. But once or twice he did see Yamato act oddly dazed in his work, dropping his books or pencils suddenly.

Both were at a vulnerable point in their lives. But Hikigaya could not do anything. As much as he wanted to, he knew that the problem was somewhat the same that he himself once faced yet right now. But it would only be hypocrisy to advise Yamato about broken relationships when he himself was already happy in one.

And not for the first time Hikigaya hated that he was himself.

* * *

><p>'From now onward, I will be your new teacher. I am in your care,' said the new teacher.<p>

Takeo Nakamura. 29 years old and still single, noted Yamato. He was handsome, and most of the girls in class swooned at his presence. Yamato could barely care less.

'Firstly, I'd like to know the class representative and the vice-class representative. The two of you please stand up,' said Takeo.

Yamato stood up uncaringly, and Mio tried to ignore him while she stood up(which she failed). She risked a glance and their eyes met for only a moment before breaking off. But in those few milliseconds Yamato could see all the emotions that she kept pent up inside herself. He sighed and turned his attention back to the new teacher.

'Well, would you please introduce yourselves and what is your ambition for the class?'

'Umm... I-I'm Mio Miura. I'm the class rep and I hope to lead the class to the best of my abilities,' she cried out, embarrassed.

'Good, good,' said Takeo. 'And the vice-class rep?'

'Yamato Yagami. My duty is to make sure that these little wankers don't get too lost in their delusions and at least set a standard for the class.' he said plainly. No contempt, no anger, no remorse in his voice. Takeo looked at him in an odd way, uncertain whether or not to reprimand Yamato in public or maintain his image as a cool, laid back teacher.

Yamato stared at him with his piercing eyes.

'Well, Yamato-kun. You seem like an intelligent boy, and I've heard many of your, ah, "sedative" crusades.' Takeo said casually, but Yamato already knew the hint of sarcasm hidden behind those words. _You can't fool me, _he thought.

'What is your take on a successful person, Yamato?' asked Takeo.

'A successful person is a person who can achieve what he or she wishes,' Yamato answered.

'And what if you never achieve anything in your life, eventually dying?'

'If I die then that's it. You can't regret anything when you're dead,' Yamato cooly replied. He noticed one of Takeo's eyebrows shoot up in annoyance.

'Well, I guess you missed my point. But it probably doesn't matter since you must've slept through most of life's lessons,' Takeo said sarcastically. The class burst into raucous laughter.

Yamato clenched his fists in a rare showcase of public display of emotion. He kept a calm look on his face but his eyes were murderous. He wanted to say something, something to rebut Takeo's lame statement. But he knew his words would only be drowned out by the sea of laughter.

So he sighed and quietly sat back down on his chair. He looked straight ahead, ignoring the jeers, the crumpled paper balls thrown at him and most importantly, the smug smile that decorated Takeo's face.

_Not yet, _he told himself. _There's nothing to prove to idiots._

Mio looked at him worriedly. He was being publicly humiliated for no reason except to enforce Takeo's standing as a teacher and Yamato as a student. Even she could tell that Takeo-sensei was only trying to cover from the shame of being rebuked by Yamato's sharp words.

Finally the laughter died down and class resumed as normal. Yet Yamato stared straight ahead, apathetic to the sniggles and whisperings of the class. Even as the class progressed, Takeo kept dropping sarcastic hints towards Yamato. And every time he did there would be a chorus of snorting, sniggling and short laughter. Yamato ignored this all.

_He didn't care._

The day went by in a blur, and for once Yamato didn't sleep at all in only stared forward, uncaring towards what his classmates were doing to him, whether it be throwing paper balls, paper planes, sticking notes, or deliberately hitting his table while passing by him.

_He didn't care._

After classes had ended, Yamato decided that he didn't want to attend the Service Club meeting today. He needed some alone time. He chose to walk the school grounds for no apparent reason. He never said a word, and never cared about other people whispering behind his back.

There were some fools that tried to trip him as he walked, but one good piercing stare sent some packing and others to valiantly put up a brave front. He didn't have time for these idiots.

_He didn't care._

He came to the back of the academic block, which was quite a secluded area. There, he ran into a group of boys and girls loitering.

_Delinquents, _he thought.

One of the boys came up to him and Yamato recognized him as the person he had argued with some time ago. It was Hikigaya-sensei who broke them up before things turned ugly.

'Well, well, well. If it isn't Mr. Yamato Yagami. I heard you were all high and mighty until very recently,' he said.

Yamato kept his mouth shut. There was nothing he needed to say to this monkey of an idiot. The boy sniggled at his lack of a reaction.

'Awww, has the widdle doggy gone boo-boo?' His delinquent friends laughed along at his lame joke.

Yamato just stared at him coldly, piercingly, murderously. The eyes of a psychopath, he had remembered someone say. Magnetic, intriguing, deadly.

The boy faltered in his stance and Yamato unwittingly let a smirk decorate his face. The boy regained his composure and felt angered, seeing the smirk. He shoved Yamato to the clearing nearer to his friends.

Yamato observed his situation. There was no clean way out, he concluded. He had to face this head on. _So be it, _he resolved. He smirked once more, receiving another flash of annoyance from the boy.

'I don't need lame jokes nor a bunch of monkeys to simply tell a message. And there's nothing that I need to prove to fools and bastards like you.' Yamato said coldly.

Suddenly the boy ran up to him and punched him straight across the face.

'Why you fucking bastard!'

Yamato staggered back, where another delinquent held him in an armlock. The boy continued to punch him as he stood there, unable to respond.

'You. Think. You're. So. Good?' he said with each punch. Yamato could taste the iron in his mouth. _Was that blood? _Even a few teeth felt loose in his mouth and he felt his saliva mixing with blood.

When the boy stopped punching him, Yamato looked up at the boy with murderous eyes once more.

'Your mom hits harder than you on the bed. You wimp,' he said as he spat at the boy with his blood-mixed saliva, hitting him square on the face. Yamato din't care about controlling his words anymore. These bastards don't deserve any sort of control.

The delinquent behind him shoved him towards the boy and another punch sent Yamato reeling, and he fell on his knees. Yamato was on all fours, coughing and hacking out blood. But he simply laughed, crying out;

'Your sister taught you well. You're hitting me just like a her. Like a pussy,'

All the delinquents converged on Yamato, kicking him mercilessly on the abdomen and back. He could only cower and protect his head with his hands, leaving the rest of his body open to the assault of torture and pain.

_Nobody loves you, _he said in his mind.

_They only love to hate you. _A leg came up to meet his chest.

_You have no one. _Another met his hands that were protecting his face, jarring him.

_Only yourself. _The delinquents spat on him as he grovelled in pain. They turned him over on his back and he lay there, numb from the wounds and black from the bruises.

'This is for your fucking attitude,' said someone he did not know. All he knew was the feeling of a foot coming down hard on his chest, and he heard something crack.

_So give them kindness, for they want nothing less._

* * *

><p>Yamato staggered into the hallway of his house and fell heavily on the floor, clutching his abdomen. A rib must have been fractured, if not broken, he thought.<p>

It hurt to simply breathe, to simply live. It was as if nothing in this world wanted him to live anymore. That all he was worth for was death, that he had no more a place in this world anymore.

He had lived through both ends of society, and both were ugly. Physically, mentally, it made no difference.

And all Yamato found out was that he had no place in society. Only the scapegoat, the fool, the jester, the exempted.

He cried out in pain as he torturously got back up on his feet.

_No, I will not fall here, _he gritted his teeth.

He clawed his way back up his feet and down the hall. His footsteps were heavy and his vision blurred by the second. He left bloodstains on the wall and more dripped a trail behind him.

No one came to him after the delinquents left. He watched the sun set as his body lay on the ground, dirty, bloody and torn. Broken on the outside, not on the inside.

_This isn't some anime or drama where someone would eventually find you and help you, _he remembered telling himself. Ironically, deep down he wished and he hoped that some form of hope would come. Maybe it was because he was human all along, and that he did need help.

But no one came. Not even the sound of footsteps were heard. Only silence. Brooding, dark silence.

And that was how Yamato expected it to be.

Therefore, he lay there on the ground, until he had the energy to get up on his feet and limp painfully back home in the darkness. Fortunately, no one saw him. He was part of the darkness now, part of the silence.

He had held back his pain, held back his tears. _No one wants to see them. Nobody cares. _Then he ended back at his home, forlorn and empty. Ironically fitting, he joked to himself.

_An empty house for a lonely boy._

He stripped himself of his ruined uniform. Using various furniture for support, he painfully made his way into the bathroom. There, he turned on the hot water shower.

Yamato cried out in pain as the water came into contact with his open wounds and raw skin. His knees buckled but he had to stay firm. He needed to wash his wounds. Wash everything away.

He wanted to cry. He wanted to cry so badly but blood got caught in his throat and he only ended up coughing and hacking out blood. That made his chest hurt even more. He held onto the wall, afraid of falling and fainting.

Underneath the shower he ran his tongue over his teeth. Not broken, fortunately. Then he realized something. He realized it was this very tongue that made people hate him. The tongue that everyone wanted to cut off, given chance.

So he decided. He decided that he was a monster. Evil, unbent, unforgiving, calculative and cruel. But he couldn't be one in the eyes of society, for they will surely kill him if they knew his true potential.

Let them underestimate me, he resolved. Let them think they're above me until it is too late. Until I have power, which I will then devour them. But before that,

_He'll tie his tongue,_

_Push his fangs down,_

_Keep his claws,_

_And trim his fur._

Because no one likes an evil person. All they want is kindness, and nothing less.

He'd better get to a hospital.

* * *

><p>Before the elevator door was completely open, Hikigaya had already squeezed himself through it and rushed through the hallway, trying to find where Yamato was warded in.<p>

_Damn him, _he thought. It was odd that Yamato didn't attend the Service Club meeting, but even more so when he didn't show up for school the next day. Hikigaya thought that Yamato only needed to let off some steam, finding a way to relieve himself.

But Yamato had to be Yamato.

Only just now had Hikigaya received news of his hospitalization. He rushed out of class to see him immediately, not caring of the consequences that were held for him later on.

Hikigaya kept running, praying that he wasn't too late.

Finally arriving at the door of the ward. He took a moment to catch his breath. Then he slammed the door open, shouting;

'Yamato-kun!'

'Say aaaah~' told Nami, holding out a spoonful of medicine, which Yamato obediently was being fed.

'Good boy!' she congratulated. Yamato clapped along with her.

'Now, maybe the good boy wants a reward,' she said, slowly stroking his chest with a finger.

'Yamato-kun, what is the meaning of this?' asked Mio, who had suddenly appeared behind Hikigaya, holding a canned drink.

'Hi, Mio-chan!' cried out Nami. She was wearing a sexy nurse uniform(or costume, you choose), with the buttons opened to reveal her cleavage(or lack of it) and she held on to Yamato like it was some kind of late night adult movie.

'Nami was just giving me medicine,' said Yamato.

'And how long has this been going on?' sarcastically remarked Hikigaya.

'Since he was admitted!' said Nami bubbly. 'By coincidence I found him in this ward, and boy was it scary. The doctors had him bandaged and sewn all over the place, and kept telling him that he needed to be hospitalized for at least two weeks. So I took pity on him and have been taking care of him ever since.'

Mio gripped the tin can she was holding until it crumpled. Yamato just sighed at her reaction.

'Relax, Mio. She only came here to take care of me.'

'That's not the problem, Yamato-kun,' said Hikigaya. _Why is it that he always has to act like nothing's happened?_

'You mean my hospitalization?' I was beaten up by some delinquents yesterday,' he explained casually.

'WHAT?!' they exclaimed. Nami hugged Yamato worriedly. Mio crushed her tin can.

'Why didn't you tell us?' said Hikigaya.

'Because there was no one.' Yamato answered. 'I lay until dark, yet no one came. So I got up, walked home, took a bath and sent myself to the hospital. A few things happened and voila, here I am now.'

Mio held herself from crying. His story didn't sound worrying or heartrending, but she knew everything he hid behind those words. Only Yamato could make people hate him even when he was in a pitiful condition. _Does he want people to hate him? Is he that afraid of caring for another? _How could she let Yamato be like this? Even after been beaten up, he could still act so calm and collected.

Hikigaya instead turned to leave. 'After you're discharged, come find me. I want to take you out on a vacation. I owe you at least that much,' he said. He'd rather not talk to Yamato now, as it was his fault he wanted Yamato to confront Mio. And the consequences were terrible.

_Is this my fault? _He thought.

He didn't know. All he did know was that another person he cared about was hurt. Again.

* * *

><p>Yamato on the other hand was facing another situation. He was observing Mio and Nami have a stareout, and he couldn't care less who came out the victor.<p>

Nami stood up and pointed a finger at Mio, declaring;

'From now on I hereby declare war upon you!'

'What?' said Mio.

'War! The victor will have Yamato-kun's undying love!' said Nami. Mio's poor tin can was now nothing more than a pile of scrap metal.

'I did not agree to this,' said Yamato. Nami took her place once more next to Yamato, putting her hands around his neck.

Mio felt like crying, but she felt more annoyed than sad.

'Didn't you already confess to him on live TV?' she blurted out. Nami nodded eagerly.

'But he didn't-'

'I know what you mean,' interjected Nami. 'He didn't come to my concert. He wasn't there backstage when it ended. And he ever contacted me afterwards. Did I feel heartbroken? Yes. Did I cry? Yes.' said Nami, who had let go of Yamato and was now blankly playing with her fingers.

'But I wouldn't let a single failure stop me. Nor a thousand. I asked myself again and again after that night, but I always came up with the same answer. I love Yamato-kun, there's no other two ways about it. I know it sounds cheesy, but that's just how it is. How I feel.' she explained.

Mio swallowed hard. She clenched her fists and cast aside her doubts. Taking a deep breathe, she pointed a finger at Nami and answered her declaration;

'I accept your declaration! Be prepared to lose as I won't be holding back any punches!'

Then she ran out of the ward.

'Neither will I!' shouted back Nami, but Mio was already gone. She was running. Running and crying.

And she was laughing. Because she had learnt the most ironic lesson in life.

_That things come to you when you least expect it._

* * *

><p>Two weeks passed and Yamato had finally been discharged from the hospital. Nami had waved her off as he left the front entrance.<p>

'If you ever get hurt, I'll always treat you again!' she had cried out. _That was days ago._

And now he was packing his bags and preparing for the "holiday" with Hikigaya-sensei. He knew it wasn't necessarily a vacation. More like a distraction from the real purpose.

But he did not want to ruin any plans for now. Besides, he had promised kindness to the world.

Kindness, and nothing less.

* * *

><p>'Hikigaya-kun, would you care to set the umbrella up properly?' said Yukino Yukinoshita. She was wearing a yellow summer dress with matching hat to protect her from the heat as she watched Hikigaya struggle with the beach umbrella.<p>

Once he finally did, she laid out a mat underneath and proceeded to sit underneath the shade. Hikigaya just sighed and went into the water frolicking around nonchalantly.

'Ooi, Yukinoshita-san, why don't you come in the water?' cried out Hikigaya. She simply gave him a cold glare. After what had happened a few weeks ago, she wasn't inclined to entertain Hikigaya. Eventhough she didn't admit it, it was embarrassing for her. And she would rather die than admit than admit that she wanted to kiss Hikigaya more.

'Hikigaya-sensei! Yukinoshita-san!' called out Mio as headed towards them. Clad in a pink bikini, Hikigaya thought he would die from blood loss lest he caught the stare of Yukino, which had turned into a laser beam directed at him. When Mio moved, so did her breasts and he thought it would only be a moment before they popped out or pulled the knot loose.

She joined Hikigaya in the water, splashing about whilst Yukino looked on.

_They're having so much fun, _she thought.

After an annoying ten minutes, she decided to join them in the water, where Hikigaya surprised her from behind by splashing water at her.

Embarrassed and annoyed, she splashed water back at him. Hikigaya responded with a bigger splash and an all out war broke out between them.

'Hey, don't leave me out!' huffed Mio. She splashed a load of water at the two of them. Surprisingly, Hikigaya swam off.

_Crap, my eyes are naturally drawn to her chest. I've spent too much time around her, _thought Hikigaya. _This must be the third law of phytits. That's Bewbton for you._

After mentally cleansing himself, he swam back to shore. The other two had already gotten out of the water. It was only then when Yamato appeared.

Clad in tights and a hoodie sweater, he walked casually towards them.

'Yo, guys,'he greeted.

'You're late,' said Yukino, who was tired from all the splashing. Her stamina was still at an unacceptable level, eventhough she was already an adult. Hikigaya too was nonchalantly relaxing underneath the umbrella, yet keeping an eye on Yamato.

'Sorry, I'm late,' said Yamato. 'I'll be going for a swim now, so you guys just sit and relax here.' Before Mio could say anything, he unzipped his hoodie and lo behold, she gasped. This was the first time she fully saw Yamato's upper body in the flesh. It was lean with well developed muscles which made her blush. As he stretched she couldn't help but stare at his nicely shaped chest and abdomen.

But there was an ugly side to it. Scars could be seen across his abdomen and back. A diagonal slit ran down the lower left side of his chest, where the rib had broken. It revealed the amount of pain and torture he had been through, yet he acted as though he didn't mind and waded into the sea, swimming strongly into the waves.

_He's quite a good swimmer, _thought Mio as his strokes took him further and further into the water.

She sighed to herself. After accepting Nami's declaration of war, she did not spend much time with Yamato afterwards as he was still hospitalized and she didn't have the courage to confront him just yet. And now the only reason Nami didn't tag along for this holiday was that she was being "fair" to her.

_At least it's something, _thought Mio, annoyed.

When Yamato got out of the water, god damn, it was like that anime with those hot male swimmers(which she suspected was gay). Even the way the water droplets that fell off his hair caught the light and somehow intensified his sexiness.

'Hey,' he said, snapping Mio back into reality. 'You OK?'

'Y-yeah! I'm fine! Really!' she snapped. He swept back his hair and Mio's heart did a backflip while her face flushed to a deep red.

'Oi, Yamao-kun, I think that's enough of your antics,' piped in Hikigaya. Yamato looked at him and smiled serenely.

That was when Hikigaya realized that something was wrong.

Yamato was not a person who gave serene smiles. In fact, he was unsure if Yamato even did give smiles. It was more of a smirk than a smile. And what was with his attitude? Why was Yamato acting oddly kind? Where was his snide remarks and brutal jokes? Where was that signature smirk? Where was the real Yamato?

'Oh, let me help you with that,' offered Yamato as they packed up their stuff before heading back to the chalet.

'I didn't know you were capable of being useful, Yamato-kun,' said Yukino. Yamato smiled again.

'I'm sorry about that, Yukinoshita-san. I'll be sure to be more useful to you in the future,' he said.

'And I did not know you were even capable of saying sorry,' she added. Yamato just smiled once more and kept silent. _Barely a response?_ Thought Yukino.

She tapped Hikigaya on the shoulder, and he nodded back in response.

Something was wrong with Yamato.

* * *

><p>'Yamato-kun, we need to talk,' said Hikigaya. They were in their chalet's living room, and it was getting late, the sun starting to set.<p>

'And what would you like to talk about Hikigaya-sensei?' said Yamato in an upbeat tone. Hikigaya saw right through it. _Or so he thought._

'Quit it with your antics,' he said. He wasn't he kind to beat around the bush, and so was Yamato.

'What antics?' Yamato asked innocently.

'Don't play the fool now, Yamao-kun,' cut in Yukino. She stared piercingly at him, but oddly, she could not see through him like she usually did. Yamato still kept a serene smile on his face eventhough she knew everything about it was cleverly calculated.

'I don't know if you're doing this out of spite or vengeance, but I don't think you should be going around thinking you're always right,' said Hikigaya.

'I never was,' said Yamato quietly.

'Then what are you doing now?'

'Kindness,'

'What?'

'Kindness. Nothing less. That's what you want, right? That's what everyone wants. Nothing less than kindness. So I'll give it to them. Kindness, that is.' he said, his tongue twisting his words in a way that it sounded both sincere and false at the same time.

'Bullshit, Yamato, all you're doing is lying to yourself!' retorted Hikigaya. Yamato lost his smile.

'Then I suppose I'll just murder, poison and torture these people who stand in my way. Because that's what I'd do if I was honest to myself. Who knows, with my level of capabilities, I don't think it's absurd that I can get away with it. And with that maybe a new serial killer will be born. But most likely they'll say it's all unrelated cases, because they're so dumb and I'm so smart.' said Yamato with an eerily calm tone.

And the thought disgusted Hikigaya.

'Yamato-kun, what in the world aree you thinking?' said Yukino, shocked.

'Me? I'm just being true to myself, that's all,' he retorted with a tone of pure surprise, like finding out your favourite show was canceled, or finding out that a restaurant you frequent was closing down.

'That is truly horrifying,' she said. Yamato smiled.

'You see, that is why I'm giving the world kindness instead,'

'But that's not what I meant!' cried out Hikigaya, distressed.

'Then? I just gave you a glimpse of what I really am inside. A monster. Evil. Cruel. Unforgiving.' Yamato said coldly. 'But I know now, that nobody wants me if I were to be my true self. They will only hate me. So there's no point in telling them. They'll only kill me if I do.'

'That's not true!' shouted Mio.

'I was beaten up for saying only a few words. What makes you think they'll stop from killing if they knew how much I could truly do? And I know right now that when I am at my darkest time there is no one there. Only me. Always me.'

'Yamato-kun,' started Mio.

'SHUT UP!' he snapped.

'Who was it that picked me up when I got beaten up? Nobody! Who was there when my family argued? Nobody! No one wants to save me. No one's willing to stand by me no matter what. Even you, Hikigaya-sensei, can't stand the sight of me right now.'

'No, that's not-' said Hikigaya.

'Then what is? All this time, I thought you were someone who could really understand me. Someone that could save me. Someone that could accept me,' Yamato said, almost pitifully.

'There's no way I could.'

'I know. I know it so well. But I guess I can only give you kindness, because you don't want the real me, do you?' he said with a tone that could be upbeat or just insane.

Hikigaya was at a loss for words. Even Yukino did not know what to say. Yamato was truly an enigma. One that became more complicated as you unraveled him.

Mio whimpered where she stood. She couldn't recognize this Yamato. But she knew that this was Yamato. The true Yamato.

'Mio, did you know why I pulled away that night? It was because I couldn't do it. I couldn't find love in my heart. And I couldn't find the courage to lie to you. And I'm sorry.'

Mio barely caught herself. She clenched her fists, trying to withhold her emotions. Yukino put a hand on her shoulder, reassuring her.

But what happened next, couldn't be explained by any of them.

They saw Yamato crying. Tears, hot and wet, ran down his cheeks freely. His bright, piercing eyes had turned bloodshot and puffy. He was sobbing quietly, desperately trying to wipe off the tears with his sleeve, but more kept replacing them, and he only managed to get his face stained with tear smudges. He bit his lips in an attempt to stifle his sobs, but it was no use. He had lost it. He had no one. Only himself.

This was a far cry from the Yamato they knew. In fact, it would be downright insulting to say that this person was Yamato. A pathetic excuse of a human being like this could never be Yamato.

_But it was definitely Yamato._

He kept muttering to himself, 'I'll walk my own way, I'll make my own choices,' and Hikigaya couldn't find the courage to say anything. All the words came stuck in his throat. He never wanted this. To see Yamato like this. To see him so hurt.

A normal person would think that his emotions were bottled up for too long and needed some way to release itself. And they weren't exactly wrong. But it was more of a lifelong expectation finally come true. Yamato always expected to be alone at the end of the day.

_And now he's right._

Hikigaya could not bring himself to accept Yamato that way. It was true what Yamato said about himself. He was a monster. But it wasn't his fault in whole. He didn't want to become a monster. He had to be one. And eventhough Hikigaya knew it now, but he still could not understand.

'Yamato-kun' he managed to say weakly. Through his sobs and tears, Yamato only said;

'Could you please-'

"_Leave me alone."_

* * *

><p>Hikigaya threw himself on the bed, frustrated at himself. Yukino gently sat next to him, silent as well.<p>

_Why could he not accept Yamato? Was he that evil? Was he that much of a monster?_

Even he felt like crying right now. If it wasn't for Yukino's timely hand on his shoulder, he thought he would.

'Hikigaya-kun, I think for now, it's best to forget about Yamato just for tonight. We cannot fix him. But that doesn't mean he's broken.' she said softly. She pulled Hikigaya up and rested his head on her shoulder, caressing him gently.

'I don't know what to do, Yukinoshita-san,' he said quietly, his voice heavy with emotion.

'Shh. There's nothing we can do. And being sad, stressed and crying won't help at all. We'll deal with this tomorrow. For now, we can only respect Yamato-kun's wish. To leave him alone.'

Hikigaya wanted to cry. Badly. But Yukino's gentle caressing calmed him down enough to stop him from acting rashly. _What would I do without her? _He thought as he nuzzled himself into her quietly.

'Hikigaya-kun, promise me one thing,' she said suddenly.

'What is it?'

'Please, please don't be like Yamato-kun. I know this sounds cruel and unfair for him, but I don't ever want to see you hurt so bad. I love you too much to let you be that way,'

'How will you stop me?'

'Because I'll be there for you. At your darkest moment. I will save you. And I know Yamato-kun has no one. I feel sorry for him, but what can I do? He chose his own path. A path filled with holes, bombs, spikes, and everything that can hurt you. Everything meant to tell you to turn back. Everything to tell you that you are weak. That is the path Yamato walks. Because the other paths are not for him,he cannot walk them. If he did the people on it would push him off it. So he takes this path. A hard one, but at least one where he can do it without obstruction from others. And I know he is not weak. I've heard the rumours, that he could've been our son, and he would've a great son if he did.'

'Yukinoshita-san, I promise with everything I have that I will try my best to help Yamato, to understand him. And I promise that I won't go where you do not want me to, and end up like Yamato. Because I love you.' said Hikigaya.

Yukino smiled, hugging him and letting him sleep in her arms.

And that's when the rain fell.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Mio walked into the living room, finding a pile of blankets in the middle. Pulling a few apart, she found that Yamato was sleeping underneath.<p>

It was quite something to see Yamato sleeping. The way he curled up slightly on his side. The soft sound of him breathing and the gentle look on his face as he slept.

Mio couldn't help but stroke a finger across his face.

He squirmed and murmured "stop" softly. Mio had to suppress a squeal.

_Holy crap, _she thought as her heart raced. _How could he sound so sexy and cute at the same time, much less in his sleep? _She dared another stroke, this time across his lips. They were smooth, yet somewhat twisted at the edges from all the smirking he did.

_But god damn, it was hot all right._

_Woah ho ho ho, _she stopped herself. She slapped herself a few times to stop from thinking anything lewd. That was when Yamato woke up.

He squirmed and stretched as he got up. He sat up and caught sit of Mio when he opened his eyes.

'Morning,' he yawned.

Mio had to suppress another squeal.

'M-morning, Yamato-kun,' she replied.

'You okay?' he asked.

'Yeah, you?' she answered. He averted his eyes and yawned, pretending to be sleepy. This set her off. If anything she hated the most, it was pretenders. So she crawled into the blankets and seated herself next to him.

'Tell me everything,' she said firmly.

'That's-'

'Please,' she insisted. She lay a hand on his chest, looking up at sighed and began his story.

'Last night I went to the beach. I did what I suppose normal people would do. I screamed into the night. I kicked at the waves and threw sand into the sea. I did everything I thought would calm me down. But I didn't feel any better. I started crying again, pathetic as it sounds, and I was on my knees, banging my fists into the sand and waves. Then it started to rain. At that time, I knew it pointless even to cry. I couldn't tell apart my tears from the raindrops. The sea got more violent and I knew it was pointless for me to stay at the seaside anymore. So I walked back to the chalet in the wind, clutching myself uselessly against the cold. I sat in the veranda, shivering and asking myself the same question again and again. That's when I realized something,' he stopped for a moment., looking at Mio.

'Mio-chan, do you what the rain smells like?' he asked. She thought about it. She did know what the rain somewhat smelled like, but she couldn't explain it, so she shook her head.

'I thought so. Most people couldn't tell me anyway,' he said. There was a faraway look in his eyes, but it comforted her, because she knew that the old Yamato was back.

'Honestly, even I can't tell you exactly what the rain smells like. But I can tell you what it means. We only smell the rain when we choose to. Most of us shut the windows when it rains, most of us run when it hits our heads. We're always too busy doing something or running on to care. Ergo, we're too preoccupied having fun with someone else to even care what the rain smells like. But for me, I guess I'll keep the windows slightly open from now on. It smells like the earth and atmosphere mixing together, pleasantly filling your nose with it's fresh scent. It's a wonder that no one actually appreciates it. But like I said, we're too busy having fun with someone else to even care. That's what I realized. That being alone might not be so bad. It has it's privileges. It has it's comforts. And who else is going to enjoy the smell of rain if not me?' he said.

Mio clutched his shirt. She knew now, that there was no way to deny it anymore. Not after going through everything.

She still loved him.

And she'll tell him. Even if he doesn't accept it. Even if she knew it was pointless.

'Yamato-kun, no matter what it is, no matter what you say, I just have to tell you. I don't want answer, much less an excuse. Just listen.'

He nodded.

'I love you, No matter what.'

'I know.'


End file.
